Omnivis
by centaurine
Summary: -Je suis venu confier Harry et sa sœur à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui leur reste désormais. -Sa soeur ? Que voulez vous dire Dumbledore ? Harry est fils unique il me semble -Et bien ma chère Mc Gonagall, lorsque Voldemort a lancé le sort de mort envers Lily Potter celle ci attendait un enfant.
1. Chapitre 1: Le temps du secret

Bienvenu(e) dans cette histoire!

Une idée me trottait dans la tête: Que se serait-il passé si Harry Potter avait eu une petite sœur? De quelle manière cela aurait-il pu modifier l'histoire ?

Alors j'ai jeté cette idée dans un chaudron, j'ai ajouté un brin de mystère et saupoudré le tout de quelques secrets enfouis. Le tout était de bien choisir mes ingrédients: des sentiments de fraternité bien dosés, de l'amour de bonne qualité et juste ce qu'il faut de joies, de rêves et de tristesses. La recette n'est pas facile...Alors j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop d'arrières goût étranges et que vous l'apprécierez ! Le temps de mijotage est assez long donc il y aura sûrement de nombreux chapitres.

Cette fanfiction débute avant l'entrée de Harry à Poudlard et elle balayera l'ensemble des livres. Alors bien évidemment il y aura de nombreuses ellipses et je me centrerai sur le nouveau personnage qu'est la sœur d' Harry. J'essayerai de rester le plus fidèle possible aux caractères des différents personnages et à l'univers de Harry Potter en général. N'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous trouvez certains personnages non réalistes !

Lorsque j'emprunte des phrases aux livres de J-K Rowling celles-ci sont écrites en italique. Cependant ces extraits resteront peu nombreux (Mon objectif n'est pas de recopier les livres^^)

Bonne dégustation!

L'univers et les personnages (sauf celui d'Ethel) appartiennent bien entendu à J-K Rowling, merci à elle de nous faire rêver depuis notre enfance!

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le temps du secret**

**Année 1981**

En ce mardi matin il faisait gris et triste dans le quartier propret de Privet Drive. Mr Vernon Dursley, qui habitait au numéro quatre, venait de s'en aller au travail quand un homme vêtu d'une longue robe et d'une cape violette apparut à l'angle de la rue. Ces pas le menaient vers un chat tigré assis devant la maison de ce Mr Dursley.

_-C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall, dit-il _une fois qu'il eut rejoint le félin_. Il tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire au chat tigré, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Dumbledore souriait à présent à une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes carrées qui avaient exactement la même forme que les motifs autour des yeux du chat. [...]_

_-J'imagine qu'il a vraiment disparu, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ? _

-_Il semble qu'il en soit ainsi, en effet, assura Dumbledore. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous en féliciter. […]_

-_Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit sur les raisons de sa disparition ? Ce qui a fini par l'arrêter ? Ce qu'ils disent, poursuivit le professeur, c'est que Voldemort est venu hier soir à Godric's Hollow pour y chercher les Potter. D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Potter sont... enfin, on dit qu'ils sont... morts... Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tremblante. On dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry, le fils des Potter. Mais il en a été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Harry Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Voldemort s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire et c'est pour ça qu'il a... disparu._

_-On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore. On ne saura peut-être jamais. Hagrid est en retard. Je suis venu confier Harry _et sa sœur_ à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui _leur_ reste désormais._

-Sa soeur ? Que voulez vous dire Dumbledore ? Harry est fils unique il me semble

-Et bien ma chère Mc Gonagall il semblerait que des miracles peuvent se produire même dans les instants les plus sordides. Lorsque Voldemort a lancé le sort de mort envers Lily Potter celle ci attendait un enfant.

-Par Merlin! C'est affreux! Mais vous voulez dire que le bébé a survécu? Comment cela est il possible ?

-Et bien encore une fois il ne s'agit que d'hypothèses mais quelque chose dans cet enfant semble avoir retardé la mort de sa mère quelques instants, des instants essentiels qui lui ont permis de venir au monde.

-Mais le sort de mort n'aurait il pas du tuer l'enfant en même temps que la mère ?

-A vrai dire nous ne savons que peu de choses sur ce genre de cas. Il existe peu de sorciers suffisamment dénués d'âme pour être capables de lancer l'avada sur une femme enceinte et proche du terme.

-Et...ce bébé est-il blessé d'une quelconque manière ?

-Elle va bien d'autant que l'on puisse le voir. Mais il existe des blessures qui peuvent demeurer secrètes un long moment, seul le temps nous le dira. Ainsi je vous demande, mon cher professeur, de garder la naissance de cette petite fille secrète tant que nous n'en savons pas plus. Il sera déjà suffisamment difficile d'empêcher les autorités sorcières de s'intéresser de trop prêt à Harry. Laissons les vivre leur enfance.

-Je ne comprends pas bien les motivations qui vous poussent Dumbledore, cependant je vous fais confiance. Mais tout de même est ce bien sage de confier un petit garçon de 2 ans et un bébé à cette famille de moldus ? _Je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous. En plus, ils ont un fils... je l'ai vu donner des coups de pied à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. Harry Potter, venir vivre ici !_

—_C'est le meilleur endroit pour_ eux_, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Son oncle et sa tante _leur_ expliqueront tout quand _ils seront_ plus grands. Je leur ai écrit une lettre. _Quand à mes motivations disons qu'il s'agit plus d'une sorte de prémonition. Et avec le temps j'ai appris à ne jamais négliger mon instinct.

_Un grondement sourd _brisa_ le silence de la nuit. Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent une énorme moto tomber du ciel. La moto était énorme, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'homme qui était assis dessus.[...] _Il tenait un tas de couvertures dans ses immenses bras musculeux tandis qu'une sorte de porte bébé improvisé était accroché sur son torse. Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent; un petit garçon dormait emmitouflé dans les couvertures tandis qu'un minuscule bébé les regardait de ses yeux bleus, sans émettre le moindre son.

* * *

**Année scolaire 1990**

La sonnerie emplissait l'air, s'engouffrant dans les moindres recoins de la cour, s'amplifiant jusqu'à l'assourdissement. Un brouhaha confus de cris d'enfants et de courses effrénées lui fit suite. Puis en un soupir l'agitation retomba et la place retrouva son calme d'avant la tempête humaine. Seules quelques billes oubliées s'entrechoquaient faiblement dans le vent automnal. Ethel écoutait rêveusement le souffle de l'air qui s'engouffrait dans les jeux d'enfants, rasait les murs, filait dans les gouttières et montait jusqu'à son perchoir, en haut, tout en haut du toit de l'école. Elle contemplait la ville et se cachait de la foule. Dans quelques minutes on s'inquiéterait de son absence en classe, encore une fois on la chercherait, mais comme toujours on ne la trouverait pas. Elle savait trouver des cachettes invisibles, dans les recoins oubliés que le regard ne croise jamais. C'était facile pour elle de se hisser dans les sommets, d'ouvrir la grille cadenassée ou encore de déplacer légèrement un meuble pour mieux se camoufler. Il lui suivait d'y penser voila tout, d'y penser très fort , de tout son corps, de tout son être, et de laisser l'énergie sortir d'elle comme une onde affluant de partout à la fois. Mais il lui faudrait émerger de sa cachette à un moment ou à un autre, se mêler de nouveau aux élèves de sa classe qui lui jetteraient des regards hostiles et méprisant. Là haut elle était bien, il n'y avait personne pour la bousculer, pour lui piquer ses affaires ou détruire son travail, personne pour l'accuser de choses qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Elle était au calme, loin des cris, loin des troubles.

**####**

A peine la porte de la maison franchie Harry entendit son oncle s'époumoner, ponctué régulièrement par la voix horriblement aiguë de sa tante. Il se dirigea vers le salon et ouvrit la porte en grand sans frapper.

-Tiens te voila toi! Invectiva immédiatement l'oncle Vernon. Ta sœur a encore fait des siennes! Nous vous avons recueillis, nourris, logés, toi et ta sauvage de sœur et il n'y a pas un jour, je dis bien pas un jour où vous ne faites pas tout pour nous faire regretter notre gentillesse. Tu vas faire comprendre à ta sœur qu'elle doit changer IMMÉDIATEMENT de comportement ou ce sera la maison de correction pour vous deux ! ». Ce qui fut ponctué par un petit « Mff » affirmatif de la tante Pétunia.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Harry en tentant de garder son calme.

-Rick, un garçon adorable, un copain à Dudleynichou, est venu jouer avec lui cette après-midi, entreprit d'expliquer Pétunia, les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient en train de jouer sagement quand ta sœur, cette furie, cette bête sauvage, l'a coupé au visage. Nous avons du l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital, ils ont du lui faire des points. Mon dieu, mon dieu sa mère avait l'air tellement furieuse, Oh Vernon ! Plus personne ne voudra venir chez nous ! Sanglota-t-elle.

Harry voyait très bien qui était Rick et il n'avait rien d'un enfant de choeur, cependant la situation était plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, il y avait déjà eu des accidents, c'est vrai, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi violent. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Ethel de tout urgence . Celle ci pleurait silencieusement assise sur le tapis et en la voyant le coeur d'Harry se serra. Il essayait de faire tout son possible pour protéger sa petite soeur mais la situation encore une fois lui échappait.

Une fois la maisonnée couchée ainsi qu'Ethel et Harry privés de repas, ce dernier entreprit de questionner sa sœur.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé Harry...Se justifia-t-elle d'un air penaud.

-Explique moi tout depuis le début.

-Rick, il a un frère qui est dans ma classe, il s'appelle Johnson. Et Johnson il lui a dit que j'étais bizarre, que je faisais des choses bizarres.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il a dit ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a vu faire ?

-Je...Johnson il m'avait piqué mon cahier en classe l'autre jour! J'ai juste voulu le reprendre, j'ai pensé très fort que je le voulais et soudain il a sauté de ces mains et il a atterri dans les miennes !

-Ethel! Je te l'ai dit plein de fois ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! s'écria Harry d'un ton épouvanté.

-Je sais Harry, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, je voulais vraiment mon cahier, ça s'est fait tout seul, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée…

-Et avec Rick qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Lui et Dudley ils voulaient me forcer à refaire la même chose mais moi je ne voulais pas alors Rick il a menacé de me frapper! J'avais peur, et soudain c'était comme si toute ma peur sortait de moi, les vitres ont explosé de partout, celles des fenêtres et mêmes la vitre sur la porte. Et il y a des bouts de verre qui ont coupé le visage de Rick . Mais je ne voulais pas Harry, je ne voulais juste pas qu'il me fasse du mal...sanglota Ethel, la mine abattue.

Bien qu'il soit soulagé qu'Ethel ait pu se défendre, Harry était aussi très inquiet de ce qui arrivait à sa sœur. Comment réagiraient les autres si ils se rendaient compte de quoi elle était capable? La semaine dernière c'était le chien de la tante Marge que l'on avait retrouvé dans le plafonnier, en train de tournoyer en hurlant à la mort. Le mois dernier c'était la maîtresse d'école, ainsi que l'ensemble de tous les élèves, qui s'étaient retrouvés avec des plaques rouges les grattant affreusement sur tout le corps. On avait heureusement soupçonné une maladie contagieuse d'un genre inconnu ou une allergie collective, des spécialistes se penchaient encore sur la question. Et il y avait également eu le fauteuil de Pétunia qui s'était subitement replié sur elle, la coinçant pendant des heures jusqu'à l'arrivée de Vernon. Les «crises» d'Ethel n'étaient jamais anodines, Harry savait bien que c'était ainsi qu'elle se défendait mais à chaque fois il y avait quelqu'un de blessé. Et il ne comptait pas toutes les fois où elle avait disparu de son école, parfois pendant des heures, se mettant elle même en danger. Tout cela allait mal finir.

-Ethel écoute, je sais que tu ne fais pas exprès mais tu dois vraiment réussir à te contrôler!

-Tu es fâché Harry?

Harry ne l'était pas vraiment, jamais contre sa petite sœur, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sérieux. Il ne savait pas d'où elle tirait ses pouvoirs mais ce n'était pas normal et si le monde l'apprenait, elle serait en danger.

-Oui Ethel je suis fâché, à partir de maintenant je ne veux plus entendre ce genre d'histoire! Tu ne dois plus te servir de ces pouvoirs! Jamais! Tu as compris?

-Oui, répondit Ethel d'une toute petite voix.

-Je suis vraiment sérieux, tu nous mets tous les deux en danger.

-Je sais, je ne veux pas... Je déteste ces pouvoirs ! Je me déteste ! Tous le monde me déteste de toute façon...Je suis trop bizarre ! Des larmes pleines de rage et de désespoir dévalaient de nouveau ses joues.

-Tous le monde ne te déteste pas, ils ont juste peur. Si tu n'utilises plus ces pouvoirs, et que tu arrêtes de te cacher, ça ira mieux , d'accord ? Et moi je t'aime soeurette, plus que tout tu le sais.

Ethel secoua la tête puis se réfugia dans les bras de son frère.


	2. Chapitre 2: L'ouragan qui dévaste

**.**

**Chapitre 2: L'ouragan qui dévaste**

**Année scolaire 1991- 1992 **

**(1ère année d'Harry à Poudlard)**

Au mois de juillet le quotidien d'Ethel fut radicalement bouleversé par l'arrivée intempestive d'une flopée de lettres, suivie par la venue d'un homme immense. Le jour même où Harry eut 12 ans cet homme étrange était venu lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier, que leurs parents en étaient également et qu'il était inscrit depuis sa naissance dans une école lointaine qui s'appelait Poudlard. En septembre son frère était ainsi parti dans ce lieu inaccessible et il n'était pas revenu de l'année chez lui. Seule avec les Dursley, cela s'était révélé pour elle comme une année de bagne au temps inextricable. A chaque seconde elle avait souhaité être ailleurs, loin de cet enfer qu'elle affrontait désormais seule.

Le fait qu'Harry était un sorcier les avait pourtant tous deux rasséréné, elle n'était pas la seule à faire preuve de pouvoirs étranges; non seulement son frère partageait cette particularité mais également d'innombrables personnes à travers le monde. Dans un peu plus d'un an, l'année de ses 12 ans, elle s'en irait également de cette maison haïe pour étudier à Poudlard mais pour l'instant elle affrontait l'enfer sur terre. Harry lui avait fait promettre avant son départ de ne pas utiliser sa magie, elle avait appris que celle-ci ne devait pas être pratiquée devant les non-sorciers et que braver cette interdiction pouvait l'exclure de Poudlard. Or il n'y avait rien qu'elle souhaitait autant qu'être admise dans cette école. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces, depuis l'accident avec Rick, de maîtriser les forces qui menaçaient à chaque instant de s'échapper d'elle. Mais quand la colère était trop grande, quand elle se sentait comme dans une cage dont les barreaux se resserraient sur elle, quand ses émotions n'étaient plus qu'un tourbillon qui l'emportait, alors parfois elle n'y parvenait pas. Les ondes de magie affluaient d'elle sans contrôle pour se ruer sur ce qui l'entourait en une déferlante sauvage et dangereuse.

Les accidents avaient perduré: des explosions de vitres, des objets qui s'envolaient, un vent violent balayant tout sur son passage... Mais également des choses plus graves qui la faisaient pleurer seule dans son lit le soir. Au début du mois de mai un de ses camarades de classe s'était moqué d'elle avec des mots cruels et tous avaient rit méchamment, du moins jusqu'à ce que le fauteur de trouble se retrouve soudainement mutique, incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Depuis sa voix n'était toujours pas revenue, en revanche la haine et la peur à l'égard d'Ethel avaient pris des proportions considérables. Les enfants comme les adultes de l'école la fuyaient comme la peste, les derniers mus par une crainte instinctive qui luttait contre leur raison. La directrice de l'école avait convoqué les Dursley. L'année prochaine Ethel irait dans une école spéciale, pour les enfants différents, une école où l'on pourrait mieux s'occuper d'elle avec des moyens adaptés, selon les mots de la directrice. Une école pour les fous, pensait Ethel, où on l'enfermerait.

* * *

**Année scolaire 1992-1993**

**(2ème année de Harry à Poudlard)**

Lettre de Harry à Ethel:

« 28 août 1992,

Ethel

J'espère que les Dursley se sont rapidement calmés après mon départ. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir du partir comme cela et de t'avoir laissé les affronter seule. Je ne savais pas que Ron et ses frères allaient venir me chercher mais c'était peut être ma seule chance de repartir à Poudlard cette année... Ce voyage en voiture volante était incroyable d'ailleurs! Et je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu venir avec moi…

Mais Dumbledore a été formel Ethel, personne ne doit connaître ton existence pour l'instant afin que tu sois en sécurité. Et puis tu le sais l'année scolaire dernière j'ai du affronter le meurtrier de nos parents, ce sorcier que tout le monde craint et que l'on pensait disparu. Il n'a pas encore beaucoup de force mais il est en vie, alors même si c'est désagréable chez les Dursley tu ne risques rien.

De toutes façons je ne vais pas rester longtemps chez Ron, la rentrée est dans quelques jours. Peut être que l'an prochain il sera possible que tu viennes avec moi dans la famille Weasley. Après tout ce sera l'année où tu rentreras à Poudlard donc il sera sûrement possible de les informer de ton existence. J'aimerais que tu voies ça! Leur maison est fantastique !Madame Weasley ensorcelle les objets pour qu'ils cuisinent à sa place, il y a une goule dans le plafond de la chambre de Ron et les miroirs parlent ! Tu adorerais le jardin, ce n'est pas du tout comme chez les Dursley, il y a de grandes herbes, des fleurs, des arbres tortueux et des gnomes qui se cachent dans des trous.

Tu te rappelles de Dobby ? Et bien Ron m'a expliqué ce qu'étaient les elfes de maison, visiblement les grandes familles sorcières nobles en ont tous chez eux. Ce sont des serviteurs attachés à la maison qui doivent faire tout ce qu'on leur ordonne. Je me demande bien à quelle famille appartient celui que l'on a rencontré...

Tiens moi au courant de comment cela se passe dans ta nouvelle école, ce sera peut être beaucoup mieux que tu ne l'imagines. Au moins il n'y aura plus tous ces élèves qui t'embêtent, personne ne te connaîtra la bas. Et ce n'est que pour un an...

Je pense fort à toi soeurette, je t'écrirai dès que je serais arrivé à Poudlard

Ton grand frère »

**####**

Lettre d'Ethel à Harry

« 20 septembre 1992,

Harry

L'école est horrible. Déjà le bâtiment est tout gris, il n'y a pas d'herbe dans la cour, on dirait une prison. Et puis je n'ai toujours pas d'amis même si c'est vrai qu'ils me laissent plus tranquille qu'à l'école d'avant, enfin à part la bande à Victor. C'est deux garçons vraiment stupides et une fille qui ne fait que ricaner, Goyle et Crabbe dont tu m'as parlé, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient l'air intelligent par rapport à eux. Ils embêtent tous le monde mais ils ne me font pas peur.

Le pire en fait c'est les adultes. Les profs sont plutôt gentils mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils me parlent comme si j'avais trois ans et que je ne comprenais rien, leurs cours sont vraiment vraiment ennuyeux ! Et puis il y a Mr Green, c'est le psy, je crois que son but dans la vie c'est de nous rendre tous dépressifs. Je dois aller le voir tous les jours ! Et lui parler de je ne sais pas trop quoi, j'ai rien à dire d'intéressant, à part les bêtises de la bande à Victor ou le fait qu'aujourd'hui un petit oiseau a commencé à faire son nid dans le seul arbre de la cour. Je l'ai regardé toute la journée transporter des brindilles; pourquoi il vient élever ses petits ici, je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais choisi. Mais bon de toutes façons je ne pense pas que ça intéresse Mr Green alors je ne dis rien. Et lui non plus. Il me regarde fixement et il ne dit rien. C'est vraiment pas bien difficile son boulot.

Du coup, comme je m'ennuie, je m'imagine des histoires. Surtout que dans ces moments là c'est vraiment vraiment dur de ne pas laisser sortir la magie. Mais je te promets que je résiste Harry. Je garde tout en moi, j'imagine qu'il y a comme une barrière en métal tout autour de mon corps et que rien ne peut la traverser, et puis ça finit par se calmer.

Je suis vraiment pressée d'être à Poudlard avec toi, même les cours de Snape ou de Lockhart ça doit être génial par rapport à ça.

Tu as fait quoi comme potions ces dernières semaines ? Il y avait quoi comme ingrédients ? Et aussi s'il te plaît décris moi les nouveaux sortilèges que tu as appris et les créatures que tu as rencontrées.

J'ai adoré ton histoire de voiture volante même si je suis désolée que tu aies été puni, et aussi un peu désolée que le saule cogneur ait été abîmé, je me demande à quoi il ressemble.

Tu me manques déjà beaucoup… S'il te plaît Harry tu crois que tu pourrais rentrer pour Noël ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le passer seule avec les Dursley cette année. L'an passé j'ai du rester enfermée une semaine dans notre chambre pour éviter l'horrible Marge et son chien.

Je t'aime très fort

Ethel »

**####**

Harry profitait du calme nocturne de la salle commune pour répondre à sa sœur, ce qui lui demandait un temps relativement conséquent au vu de la quantité de devoirs dont il était accablé. De plus il ne pouvait lui écrire que lorsque tout le monde dormait, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur l'existence de sa sœur. Ethel demandait toujours une foule de détails sur sa vie à Poudlard et Harry tentait d'y répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les plantes, les animaux et les savoirs scolaires l'intéressaient bien plus que les gens en revanche. Ethel pouvait ainsi s'apitoyer sur le saule cogneur, tout en restant indifférente aux sorts des autres élèves. Mais cette fois il tenait vraiment à répondre à toutes ses interrogations même si il devait y passer la nuit. Le 31 octobre, quelques jours auparavant, Ethel avait eu 11 ans et Harry savait qu'elle avait certainement passé son anniversaire seule dans sa chambre .Cette date n'avait jamais été un moment de fête pour la fratrie, étant donné qu'elle correspondait également à la mort de leurs parents, cependant ils y avaient toujours fait face ensemble. De savoir que sa petite soeur n'avait désormais personne pour la soutenir et la protéger était sa plus grande source d'inquiétude et il tentait par ses lettres de lui montrer qu'il était toujours là pour elle. Il était par conséquent en train de lui relater sa soirée d'Halloween, avec une description minutieuse du club des chasseurs sans tête, quand il cru entendre de nouveau la voix. Elle semblait très lointaine cette fois ci, comme un souffle d'air qui s'évanouissait dans les profondeurs du château. Cela fut fugace et il eut beau tendre l'oreille plus aucun écho ne lui parvenait. Il hésita un instant à arpenter les couloirs de l'école dans l'espoir de l'entendre de nouveau, mais son esprit lui jouait peut être des tours. La perceptive d'une nouvelle retenue en compagnie de Lockart ainsi que cette longue lettre à terminer, le décidèrent à rester sagement dans la salle commune.

Devait-il parler de cette voix à Ethel? Et de la chambre des secrets? D'un côté il ne craignait pas réellement de l'inquiéter, elle trouverait plus probablement tout cela fascinant. Mais sans se l'expliquer vraiment il préférait la maintenir encore un peu dans l'ignorance, comme pour la protéger du sordide qu'il sentait poindre dans toute cette histoire. Il se sentait profondément soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas encore élève à Poudlard, au moins elle était en sécurité dans son école qu'elle détestait tant. Elle semblait même progresser dans le contrôle de sa magie, ce qui le confortait dans son choix de ne pas parler des problèmes d'Ethel à Dumbledore. Il avait questionné Ron sur leurs enfances à lui et à ses frères, mais aucun ne semblait avoir eu ces débordements de magie incontrôlables et violents. Il ne voulait pas que l'on croit sa sœur folle alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait ses premiers pas dans le monde de la magie.

**####**

En cette fin d'après-midi hivernale une multitude de flocons virevoltaient dans le ciel de Little Whinging au milieu des chants de Noël. La ville se recouvrait petit à petit d'une cape de blancheur et l'ambiance respirait l'apaisement des journées neigeuses. Les discussions joyeuses des passants se mêlaient aux crissements de leurs pas et aux rires des enfants jouant dans les parcs.

Pourtant Ethel se sentait envahie d'une rage folle, elle était prise du désir coupable que tout l'univers se mette au diapason avec son humeur. Elle jouait avec l'idée qu'un vent violent emporte les gens, les voitures, et mêmes ces stupides bancs alignés le long des pelouses parfaites du quartier propret de Privet Drive. De la foudre s'abattrait sur les maisons, des failles béantes s'ouvriraient dans la terre et engloutiraient routes, école, ville...Alors peut-être se sentirait-elle plus apaisée. Mais elle ne pouvait laisser cela se faire, pas la moindre once de magie ne devait s'échapper d'elle, son frère ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir blessé des gens, elle ne pourrait pas étudier à Poudlard. Alors elle serra les poings et se mit à courir pour laisser derrière elle sa colère et sa peine. Arrivée chez elle, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et alla s'écraser violemment contre le chambranle. Ethel s'engouffra à l'intérieur dans l'intention de se précipiter dans sa chambre mais elle buta contre quelque chose de mou et d'hostile, l'horrible tante Marge.

A en juger par les bagages qui jonchaient le sol, celle ci venait manifestement d'arriver et était en train d'embrasser Dudley quand la collision se produisit. Elle referma sa large main sur le bras de la jeune fille et se mit à le serrer fermement.

-Espèce de petite dégénérée! La rabroua-t-elle. Incapable d'avoir un comportement civilisé! Tu devrais venir faire un petit séjour avec moi, je t'apprendrai les bonnes manières.

-Lâchez moi! Ne me touchez pas!

Ethel hurlait et se débattait pour sortir son bras de la poigne de la tante Marge. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, en cet instant elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être confrontée à elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit seule, pour se calmer, pour ne pas craquer. «Tiens bon! Ne dis rien. Tu vas pouvoir monter dans ta chambre» se répétait-elle en boucle dans sa tête. Mais la tante Marge semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

\- Vernon ! Je t'admire pour supporter encore cette gamine aliénée sous ton toit. Il n'y a pas un internat dans cette école où tu l'as envoyé ?

\- Si, il y en a un, répondit l'oncle Vernon, le visage bouffi de colère. Mais ils n'acceptent que les cas graves. Nous avons tenté de leur faire entendre que c'était exactement de quoi il s'agissait mais tu sais comment c'est, ces gens de l'éducation sont tous beaucoup trop indulgents.

-Ça c'est bien vrai. Mais tout de même elle a quand même failli blesser Dudley la dernière fois, à ce que tu m'as raconté. Tu devrais insister, ce serait dommage qu'un si beau garçon se retrouve estropié à cause de cette gamine perdue.

-Je ne veux pas aller dans cet internat! s'écria alors Ethel avec effroi.

La vie chez les Dursley était horrible mais elle jouissait encore ici d'une certaine liberté. Après ses journées de classe elle rentrait seule et avait tout le loisir de vagabonder un peu tant qu'elle rentrait à l'heure du repas. On ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui pouvait lui arriver et le soir il lui arrivait même de sortir par la fenêtre discrètement pour aller se balader dehors. Mais elle pressentait que sa vie serait radicalement différente si elle se retrouvait à l'internat. La surveillance était digne d'une prison, toutes les fenêtres comportaient des barreaux et il y avait des alarmes dans les couloirs. De plus il était déjà difficile pour elle de tenir toute la journée dans cette école, si elle devait la subir le soir et le week-end elle deviendrait alors réellement folle.

-Pardon tante Marge, je ne voulais pas te bousculer. Il y a eu un courant d'air qui a fait claquer la porte et j'ai trébuché, s'excusa-t-elle en s'efforçant de donner à sa voix un ton contrit.

Il fallait qu'elle calme la situation, qu'elle refrène cette envie d'imaginer un étau qui serrerait le cou de sa tante aussi fort que celle ci lui avait serré le bras.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces mensonges! Tempêta la tante Marge. Tu penses que je suis idiote ma fille? Tu es aussi insolente que ton crétin de frère et tu finiras sûrement à st Brutus comme lui. Cela montre bien que le problème vient des parents, lorsqu'il y a une tare elle se répand dans toute la famille, conclut-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

A ce moment précis un vent violent et glacial s'engouffra dans le corridor, renversant les bibelots des étagères et faisant chanceler Pétunia qui dut se retenir au mur. Molaire, le chien de la tante Marge, se mit à couiner. Il était enseveli sous une pile de vestes dont il ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer, le porte manteau s'étant abattu à côté de lui. La tante Marge se précipita pour porter secours à son molosse et l'oncle Vernon en profita pour ordonner à Ethel de regagner sa chambre et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte.

Une fois à l'abri, celle ci se mit à fracasser sur les murs tous les objets sur lesquels tombait son regard dans une tentative désespérée de contenir la rage et la magie en elle. C'est alors que la fenêtre explosa en jonchant le sol de bouts de verre et une forme blanche entra à toute volée en hululant. Hedwige fit quelques tours de pièce avant de déposer une lettre aux pieds de la jeune fille, puis elle s'enfuit en quête d'un endroit plus calme. En séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main Ethel déchira nerveusement l'enveloppe et parcouru la lettre rapidement, avec l'espoir sourd que son contenu pourrait l'aider à s'apaiser.

**####**

« 20 décembre 1992

Ethel, j'espère que tu vas bien. Ici il se passe des choses étranges que je ne peux pas te raconter en détail pour l'instant. La plupart des élèves pensent que j'en suis responsable et ils m'évitent ou me jettent des regards suspicieux. Je comprends vraiment en ce moment ce que tu as vécu et vis encore, ce n'est pas agréable quand les autres te fuient et ont peur de toi.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir pour les vacances de Noël, je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais vraiment aimé les passer avec toi mais je dois rester pour tenter de découvrir qui est l'auteur de ces troubles . J'espère que tu comprendras, je te promets que c'est très important et que je te raconterai tout plus tard.

Je voulais aussi te demander, est ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de parler aux serpents? Qu'ils comprennent ce que tu leur dises et qu'ils te répondent?

Je t'écrirai bientôt une lettre plus longue, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Prends bien soin de toi et tiens bon avec les Dursley !

Harry »

**####**

Une vague gelée parcouru Ethel de la tête aux pieds, serrant sa gorge, emplissant ses poumons de larmes et glaçant son coeur. Elle se répandit dans chacune de ses veines, pétrifiant ses muscles et hérissant sa peau. Elle était seule, ils étaient tous contre elle, l'abandonnant ou la maltraitant; il n'y avait aucun espoir et rien n'avait de sens, tout n'était que souffrance. Elle voulait crier pour manifester au monde sa douleur, mais le son mourut dans sa gorge, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle ne pouvait bouger et se sentait comme spectatrice de ce qui lui arrivait; il semblait que son esprit s'envolait comme un petit oiseau qui cherchait le soleil dans les hauteurs du ciel. La vague glacée se transforma en une brume noire qui s'évaporait de l'ensemble de son corps. Il lui semblait que les barrières de sa peau se dissolvaient, elle devenait nuage, légère et évanescente. La sensation de liberté et de force était grisante, elle était la tempête, l'ouragan qui dévaste; il n'y avait plus de peur, les barrières qu'elle avaient si ardemment érigées tombaient en poussière. La force envahit son âme et elle se sentit partir dans le lointain.

* * *

.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre. Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfic, c'est super encourageant! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début. Les personnages vont semblent-ils réalistes? Que pensez-vous d'Ethel? Le fil de l'histoire est-il compréhensible malgré les ellipses temporelles?

A très bientôt pour la suite!

Centaurine


	3. Chapter 3: Rencontre au sommet

#

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre au sommet**

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la première sensation ressentie fut une immense faiblesse. Elle se sentait vidée de toutes substances, comme si l'ensemble de son énergie et de sa force combative lui avaient été ôtées. Elle était recroquevillée dans un recoin sombre sur les berges d'un fleuve.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir du trajet. Quelqu'un l'avait-il enlevée puis laissée dans ce lieu désolé? Les Dursley ? Non ça n'avait aucun sens. Quoique sa dernière crise les avait peut être effrayés suffisamment pour qu'ils décident de l'abandonner. Mais ils ne s'y auraient pas pris ainsi, elle pouvait revenir chez eux. En effet elle reconnaissait ce fleuve, il s'écoulait de l'autre côté de la ville, pas très loin de son école et il lui était déjà arrivé de s'y rendre. En un peu plus d'une heure de marche elle pouvait être de retour au 4 Privet drive. Non elle avait du venir seule.

Quels étaient ses derniers souvenirs ? De la colère et une immense tristesse quand elle avait appris que Harry ne viendrait pas pour Noël. A ce souvenir elle sentit une pointe de désespoir revenir insidieusement dans son coeur mais la fatigue était telle qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de souffrir. Elle s'était sentie seule, puis tout devenait flou. Il y avait eu comme un brouillard, des échos de voix, de sons forts. Une odeur de poussière. C'était tout. Peut être s'était elle évanouie mais elle aurait du se réveiller dans sa chambre. Il s'était passé quelque chose de magique, c'était la seule possibilité, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui l'effrayait plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant.

Qu'avait elle fait pendant le temps écoulé ? Il faisait maintenant nuit noire, la lune brillait haute dans le ciel. Avait elle blessé des gens comme souvent quand elle souffrait ? Un sentiment de panique commençait à prendre possession d'elle. Elle ne pouvait supporter de perdre le contrôle d'elle même au point même de ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait. Ils avaient tous raison, elle devenait folle. Elle se mit à pleurer seule sous le doux clapotement de l'eau qui s'écoulait, dans les sourdes odeurs de vase et de glaise. Elle était un danger pour les autres et pour elle même, peut-être devrait-elle accepter de se laisser interner dans son école de fous, peut-être que sa place était là bas.

Non, jamais, tout sauf cela, elle devrait plutôt partir loin, là où on ne la retrouverait pas, dans un endroit où personne ne vivait.

Un peu ragaillardie par sa nouvelle résolution elle se leva péniblement et se mit en marche. Elle était gelée et épuisée mais elle devait trouver la force de rentrer chez les Dursley, il y avait des affaires qu'elle tenait à récupérer avant de s'en aller. Elle longea la rive du fleuve quelques instants puis pris une ruelle étroite et pentue dans laquelle elle peina.

Parvenue au sommet une forte odeur de brûlé lui parvint, ainsi que des échos sourds de voix dans le lointain. Elle leva la tête, dans la faible clarté de la lune des volutes de fumée dansaient. Une sensation de déjà vu l'envahit, ces odeurs et ces bruits semblaient comme un écho d'un passé récent. Elle accéléra le pas pour chasser cette sensation de doute absurde tout en s'efforçant de se concentrer sur son trajet. Elle en était presque à courir quand ce qu'elle vit au détour d'une rue la fit s'arrêter net. Le sinistre spectacle qui s'imposait à elle lui heurta le coeur comme seules peuvent le faire ces sourdes prémonitions, auxquelles on ne veut pas croire, mais qui soudain s'accomplissent devant nous. Son école tant honnie brûlait. Les flammes dévastatrices avalaient leur pitance de murs et de tuiles avant de s'enfuir dans le ciel, repus de leur méfait sordide. Des gens criaient tandis que les pompiers s'affairaient à éteindre l'incendie.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa en état de choc, les images pénétraient son cerveau sans qu'elle parvienne à leur donner un sens logique. Soudain son regard s'accrocha à 2 civières que l'on chargeait dans une ambulance, l'un des blessés hurlait la peau gravement brûlée. Ethel se mit alors à courir le plus vite possible, au hasard des rues, loin de cette vision d'horreur. Son coeur battait la chamade tandis que son esprit refusait d'assimiler la vérité, ce n'était pas possible, ce cauchemar allait prendre fin. Cela ne pouvait pas s'être passé, c'était trop affreux. Une panique immense l'envahit tandis que des flashs lui revenaient. Elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait ressentie en survolant la ville puis en s'engouffrant par les fenêtres de l'école, elle sentait le bâtiment qui s'effondrait. Et surtout elle se rappelait cette colère immense et intraitable qui l'avait envahie. Mais tout cela restait vague, comme si elle n'avait été que spectatrice de toute cette folie, prisonnière dans son corps devenu brume. Elle suppliait dans la nuit pour que tout s'efface. Elle souhaitait revenir en arrière de toute son âme.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne de la hauteur, qu'elle grimpe dans un endroit inaccessible, c'est ce qu'elle faisait quand elle se sentait mal, tout s'éclaircirait après. Elle se hissa sur une poubelle afin d'atteindre le toit d'un garage d'immeuble. Les mégots et débris de verre jonchaient le sol et une odeur d'urine flottait dans l'air. Un muret partait du garage et rejoignait un petit immeuble en face , clôturant ainsi une cour intérieur. Inconsciente du danger et mue par la panique, elle le traversa en hâte et trouva refuge sur le toit opposé. Personne ne viendrait la chercher ici.

Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Sa vie était finie... Elle allait devoir fuir et se cacher. Elle ne craignait pas la police moldue qui ne pourrait la suspecter, mais il n'en serait pas de même avec la police sorcière. Et si ils apprenaient que c'était elle qui avait causé l'incendie et blessé ces gens ? Ils la mettraient en prison pour le restant de sa vie. Cela la glaçait d'effroi, jamais elle ne supporterait d'être enfermée entre quatre murs dans un endroit froid et hostile. Elle se haïssait pour ce qu'elle avait fait, vivre à présent seule avec elle même la plongeait dans un état proche du dégoût. Pourtant elle n'était pas entièrement responsable, elle le savait. Mais elle aurait du mieux se contrôler. Et puis elle avait souhaité tant de fois la destruction de son école… Harry devinerait sûrement ce qu'elle avait fait et il la détesterait alors. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus jamais le revoir mais elle redoutait encore plus de déceler de la haine dans son regard, il passait son temps à vouloir sauver les autres et avait pris soin d'elle depuis toujours .

Ses parents lui manquaient atrocement bien qu'elle ne les ait pas connu. En ce moment elle aurait souhaité pouvoir se reposer dans leurs bras et s'entendre dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait à se soucier de rien, qu'ils régleraient tous les problèmes.

#

Soudain un craquement suivi d'un miaulement aigu retentirent dans le calme nocturne. Ethel sursauta mais se força au calme, on ne pouvait pas l'avoir déjà retrouvée. Cependant une pensée pernicieuse faisait son chemin dans sa tête: Et si la police magique disposait de moyens spéciaux pour retrouver les criminels? Un chat bondit alors devant elle avant de disparaître dans la pénombre. Ce n'était rien, seulement une fausse alerte, pensa-t-elle à moitié soulagée. Mais un raclement de gorge fit revenir ses craintes au grand galop. Un vieil homme à la grande barbe blanche s'avançait vers elle, il portait une robe de sorcier comme elle avait pu le voir sur les images des manuels de Harry. Ethel bondit sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à filer quand elle se sentit soudain comme pétrifiée. Elle ne pouvait plus esquisser aucun geste et était condamnée à regarder le sorcier s'approcher lentement d'elle. Il avait un air grave et triste et une sensation de force émanait de lui.

\- Bonjour Ethel. J'espère que tu me pardonneras la peur que je te cause en ce moment même. Je te promets que mon but est uniquement de t'aider.

Il métamorphosa alors des vielles cagettes en deux fauteuils confortables et prit place dans l'un d'entre eux.

-Nous aurions du avoir cette conversation il y a longtemps toi et moi et je suis le seul responsable de toute cette tragédie. Mais bien que le moment ne soit pas approprié je trouve l'endroit pas trop mal choisi, qu'en penses-tu ?.

Ethel ne savait que penser de cet étrange homme qui semblait la connaître et appréciait de se trouver sur un toit délabré. Étrangement sa peur s'était un peu calmée, elle se sentait juste épuisée de ce déluge d'émotions qui l'avait envahi ces dernières heures.

-Je me doute que tu dois être fatiguée alors voila ce que nous allons faire. Je te rends ta liberté et je te laisse me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites. Promets moi juste de ne pas filer comme un chat de gouttière, je ne suis pas sûr de garder mon équilibre si je dois te suivre.

Ethel retrouva soudainement possession de son corps et hésita un instant à s'enfuir , mais elle n'en avait plus l'énergie. De toute façon si ce vieux monsieur l'avait retrouvé ici il la retrouverait partout. Elle s'installa alors sur le fauteuil libre en réfléchissant à sa première question tandis que le sorcier à la barbe argenté attendait patiemment.

-Qui êtes vous ? Comment m'avez vous retrouvée ? Et pourquoi vous me cherchez ? Le questionna t-elle en se disant in petto qu'elle avait trop d'interrogations pour les égrener une à une.

\- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, j'imagine que Harry a du te parler un petit peu de moi ?

Ethel secoua affirmativement la tête. Ainsi c'était lui, Ethel ne l'avait pas du tout imaginé ainsi. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus gentil que l'image dur et stricte qu'elle associait aux directeurs d'école .Mais elle ne devait pas s'y fier, si il était là c'était sûrement pour lui annoncer qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans son école. A cette pensée elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux.

-Pour ce qui est de te retrouver il existe des sorts qui permettent de situer une personne dans un espace restreint, si celle-ci ne s'est pas camouflée avec un sort contraire bien sûr.

Cela désespéra la jeune fille, ainsi elle ne pourrait jamais réussir à se cacher de la justice magique, il leur suffirait d'un sort pour la retrouver.

-Et pour finir, je suis ici pour t'aider, bien entendu. Ce qui est arrivé ce soir est horrible mais ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute Ethel. Vois-tu j'ai commis une grave erreur et tu en payes malheureusement le prix.

-Une erreur ? Quelle erreur avez vous commise...Msr le directeur ?

-Tu peux m'appeler professeur. J'ai commis la pire erreur, je n'ai pas su tirer partie de mes fautes passées et en voulant te protéger je t'ai mise en danger.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Il m'est difficile de te répondre tout de suite Ethel, il y a des choses que je dois vérifier auparavant. Mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler les forces magiques qui étaient en toi. L'incendie de ton école, tu ne dois pas t'en sentir responsable, si quelqu'un est à blâmer c'est moi pour ne pas avoir su, pour ne pas avoir vu.

L'espoir revient en catimini se faire une place dans le coeur de la jeune fille.

-Alors...vous n'allez pas me dénoncer à la police des sorciers ?

-Non Ethel, et tu n'as rien à craindre de ce coté là. Ils ne pourront jamais te soupçonner pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'existes pas à leurs yeux. Pour eux tu n'es pas née, tu n'as pas étudié dans cette école. Les seuls personnes au courant de ce fait sont ton frère, toi et moi.

Il sembla à Ethel que quelques-uns des lourds nuages noirs qui obstruaient son âme s'évaporèrent à ces mots. L'étau se relâchait un peu et l'air revenait dans ses poumons.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce qu'il s'est passé est anodin, des personnes ont été gravement blessées. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler la magie qui est en toi.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

-Tu vas y arriver, je vais t'aider. Pour l'instant tu vas venir chez moi, j'enverrai un message à Poudlard pour que l'on m'envoie Harry.

L'étau se resserra d'un coup sur son coeur.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas. Je...pas Harry il ne comprendra pas, il va me détester !

Dumbledore prit un air soucieux, il semblait écouter quelque chose d'inaudible aux oreilles d'Ethel.

-Nous allons devoir y aller à présent. Il est essentiel qu'Harry soit au courant de tout cela, tu ne te rends pas service en voulant lui cacher. Tiens fortement mon bras, nous allons transplaner, et prépare toi ce n'est pas très agréable.

Tout allait trop vite au goût d'Ethel mais elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, elle agrippa le bras tendu et se sentit soudainement écrasée par une très forte pression. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle mit quelques instants à retrouver son équilibre. Une jolie maison de campagne entourée d'un grand parc arboré se dressait devant elle. Un hululement de chouette hulotte mêlé au discret chant d'un rouge gorge ponctuaient le silence nocturne tandis que des odeurs de résineux embaumaient l'air ambiant. Le contraste était saisissant entre les évènements sordides et mouvementés de la soirée et le calme du cottage.

L'intérieur n'était pas moins agréable que l'extérieur, la décoration mêlait habilement objets anciens et plus récents pour donner un ensemble chaleureux et atypique. Des objets étranges dont Ethel ne connaissait pas la fonction parsemaient les meubles en émettant parfois des cliquetis et sifflements. La jeune fille accepta avec gratitude d'aller se reposer un peu avant que Dumbeldore appelle Harry, elle ne rêvait que de sombrer dans une longue nuit d'oubli.

* * *

Et voici la fin du chapitre 3.

Je suis curieuse de connaître vos suppositions pour la suite: A votre avis à quoi sont dus les problèmes d'Ethel? Comment va réagir Harry ?

Merci beaucoup à **Amelga, Drou** et **ShushinSI** pour les reviews ! Je suis contente que vous trouviez le perso d' Ethel touchant et attachant. C'était bien mon objectif dans ces 2 premiers chapitres. Ethel est encore très jeune dans ce début d'histoire et sa magie l'effraye beaucoup, c'est également une jeune fille très sensible. Comme vous avez pu le voir son sort ne s'améliore pas encore dans ce chapitre 3 mais déjà elle a quitté le domicile des Dursley et se retrouve chez Dumbeldore.

A bientôt pour la suite !

###


	4. Chapitre 4:Légèreté et friandises

**Chapitre 4: Légèreté et friandises**

Harry jouait avec l'idée d'envoyer un livre à la figure de Lockhart, qui pérorait de manière exaspérante depuis le début de l'heure, quand le professeur Mcgonagall entra dans la salle de classe. Sans un regard pour Lockhart, elle demanda à Harry de la suivre d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Que se passe-t-il professeur ? s'inquiéta celui-ci une fois dans le couloir.

-Vous allez devoir quitter brièvement Poudlard, nous allons nous rendre dans mon bureau et vous prendrez un patronus qui vous conduira chez le professeur Dumbledore.

-Pardonnez moi professeur mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne puis-je pas me rendre directement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore ?

-Je vous parle de son domicile Mr Potter, le directeur n'est pas à Poudlard actuellement, je ne peux vous en dire plus. Allons accélérez le pas je vous prie. »

Harry se sentit un peu stupide de n'avoir jamais imaginé que Dumbledore puisse avoir une maison et une vie en dehors de l'école. Il lui semblait inconsciemment qu'il faisait parti intégrante du château, au même titre que les fantômes ou le calmar géant.

Sur les ordres de McGonagall il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et répéta l'adresse du professeur Dumbledore. Il atterrit dans un salon spacieux et confortable agrémenté de nombreux objets magiques et de tableaux. Dans un coin de la pièce une immense cloche en verre semblait n'abriter que du vide, quand subitement une épaisse fumée violette l'emplit tel un geyser avant de se rétracter dans le fond. Harry observait un tableau représentant une belle femme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux sombres et à l'air mélancolique quand Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un air aussi las et fatigué. Derrière lui se tenait une frêle jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, un air craintif sur le visage. En reconnaissant sa petite sœur Harry sentit une vague d'inquiétude parcourir son corps, que s'était-il passé ? Son trouble grandit lorsqu'il voulut la prendre dans ses bras et qu'elle le repoussa, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bonjour Professeur, que s'est-il passé ?

-Bonsoir Harry, asseyons nous veux-tu ? La discussion risque d'être longue. Un incident s'est produit ce soir mais avant de t'en dire plus je souhaiterais t'assurer qu'Ethel n'est pas responsable. Elle est actuellement très inquiète que tu la rejettes.

-Je ne rejetterais jamais Ethel.

Harry se tourna alors vers sa sœur.

-Raconte moi, je te promets que je ne serai pas en colère. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à être assez forte, je suis vraiment désolée…

Ethel fondit en larme de nouveau et lorsqu'Harry se plaça à ses cotés elle se recroquevilla dans ses bras. Puis elle entreprit de raconter les événements d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé Harry resta un instant silencieux. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Bien qu'il lui avait promis de ne pas la juger il se sentait à présent en porte-à-faux. Bien qu'il savait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler pendant ses crises l'idée qu'elle ait pu blesser des gens et brûler un bâtiment entier pendant son moment d'inconscience le remplissait d'horreur. A cela se rajoutait un immense sentiment de culpabilité. Si il avait signalé les difficultés d'Ethel à Dumbledore rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Le directeur le rassura rapidement, l'acte d'Ethel n'aurait pas de conséquences juridiques, mais Harry avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi la magie de sa sœur était si incontrôlable. Lorsqu'il se sentit de nouveau capable de parler sans laisser transparaître son trouble il entreprit de questionner Dumbledore à ce sujet. Celui-ci sortit alors une plume de sa cape et la posa sur la table basse devant Ethel.

-Nous allons tenter une petite expérience Ethel si tu veux bien. En première année à Poudlard les élèves apprennent un sort permettant de faire léviter des objets. Je souhaiterais que tu essayes de jeter ce sort sur cette plume.

Ethel avait les yeux gonflés et rouges mais elle avait cessé de pleurer, le regard de son frère envers elle ne semblait pas avoir changé, contre toute espérance. Il n'avait pas retiré son bras de ses épaules et semblait toujours concerné par son sort. Elle s'efforça par conséquent d'écouter les explications techniques sur le sort que lui donnait Dumbledore. Cela ne semblait pas hors de portée si on excluait le fait qu'elle ne possédait pas encore de baguette. Il lui était déjà arrivé de faire léviter des objets bien entendu mais toujours sous le coup d'une émotion forte, sans l'avoir vraiment décidé et sans avoir jamais prononcé une formule magique. Elle se prêta pourtant à l'exercice du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cependant elle avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur la plume, en s'appliquant à bien prononcer le fameux Wingardium leviosa, elle restait désespérément inerte sur la table.

-Ne te concentre pas sur la plume mais plutôt sur l'effet que tu souhaites produire, lui conseilla gentiment Dumbledore. Imagine la légère, virevoltant dans les airs. Tu dois chercher la magie qui est en toi et la canaliser pour qu'elle agisse toute entière à cet effet. Et lorsque tu la sentiras prête à affluer alors libère là de ton corps.

Harry était un peu sceptique, que cherchait à faire Dumbledore ? Ethel n'avait aucune chance de réussir, seule Hermione y était parvenue rapidement en première année et elle disposait d'une baguette. De plus les explications du professeur ne lui paraissaient pas d'une très grande clarté. Mais Ethel semblait y trouver un sens ou du moins un encouragement car elle avait à présent fermé les yeux et semblait se concentrer.

Elle n'avait encore jamais tenté de rechercher la magie en elle, trop effrayée de perdre le contrôle. Lorsqu'elle était contrariée il lui était assez facile de sentir cette énergie particulière pulser dans son corps, mais à présent qu'elle était calme elle ne savait pas trop à quoi se raccrocher. Elle entreprit en désespoir de cause de se remémorer un soupçon de la détresse qui l'avait envahie la veille, sans toutefois se laisser emporter par ses émotions. C'était un exercice périlleux mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir ce sorcier à la grande barbe qui l'avait accueillie chez lui et dirigeait l'école où elle rêvait tant d'aller.

Elle commença alors à ressentir un fragile crépitement d'énergie qui pulsait à différents endroits de son corps avant de disparaître. Elle tenta de focaliser son attention dessus et de l'attiser en soufflant sur ses braises par la force de son esprit. Petit à petit tout son corps se mit sous tension et lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle risquait de ne plus rien contrôler elle fit exactement l'inverse de ce qu'elle faisait habituellement dans ces cas-là: Elle abaissa toutes ses barrières d'un coup et laissa la magie s'échapper d'elle en un déversement tumultueux d'ondes. Elle imagina alors la plume s'envoler, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur cette sensation de légèreté, il n'y avait plus de poids, plus de résistance, tout était évanescent et nébuleux. Les yeux toujours fermés, il lui semblait qu'elle lâchait prise et que l'univers entier devenait soudain plus léger. Les vagues d'énergie refluèrent, son coeur s'apaisa et finalement elle ouvrit les yeux.

La plume n'avait pas bougé. Clairement déçue Ethel se tourna vers Harry et le professeur. Ils fixaient quelque chose derrière elle, un air de profonde stupéfaction sur le visage. La jeune fille se retourna alors vivement, la cloche en verre ainsi que divers instruments du salon flottaient dans les airs en tanguant légèrement, comme sous l'effet d'une brise légère. Ethel écarquilla les yeux, elle avait réussi!

-C'est très bien! Parfait! Se réjouit Dumbledore. Maintenant concentre toi sur leurs mouvements et fais les redescendre lentement sur le sol.

A sa grande surprise Ethel y parvint assez facilement, il lui semblait que des fils de magie invisibles la reliaient aux objets et elle pouvait facilement les tordre et les distendre par quelques gestes des bras et des mains. Une fois le sol atteint la magie s'évanouit subitement et elle se sentit envahie par une fatigue immense qui la fit chanceler.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais! Nous devrions...Oui... Je pense que ce serait approprié! Dumbledore agita alors sa baguette et divers assortiments de bonbons, de glaces et autres douceurs apparurent sur la table. Il y avait là un échantillon de tout ce que le monde magique et moldu faisait de mieux en matière de sucreries.

-Voilà nous devrions fêter cela dignement ! s'exclama t-il en prenant quelques smarties.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que nous fêtons professeur...Intervint Harry d'une voix gênée. Même si c'était très impressionnant Ethel, vraiment...Mais ça ne résout pas le problème.

-Et bien Harry nous nous réjouissons du fait qu'Ethel se révèle être une Omnivis, fort compétente de surcroît! Il sourit alors gentiment à la jeune fille. Cela signifie Ethel que tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour pratiquer la magie!

Puis devant l'air sceptique de la fratrie, il se lança dans quelques explications.

-Vois-tu chez la grande majorité des sorciers la magie est répartie de manière diffuse et équilibrée dans le corps et il nous est donc nécessaire de disposer d'une baguette pour la canaliser et ainsi la renforcer. Les enfants peuvent parfois pratiquer de la magie sans baguette car celle ci n'est pas encore stable et se concentre d'elle-même à différents endroits du corps quand l'enfant vit des émotions fortes, il ne peut cependant pas vraiment la contrôler . Cette capacité se perd en grandissant, la magie se dissout et une baguette devient nécessaire. Chez les Omnivis, les sans- baguettes, la magie reste fluctuante tout au long de la vie du sorcier. Elle navigue dans le corps du sorcier, se canalisant par moment à un ou plusieurs endroits du corps et se dissolvant à d'autres; cela la rend extrêmement incontrôlable et parfois le sorcier ne peut pas l'utiliser, même avec une baguette. Mais à d'autres instants, lorsqu'elle se concentre au bon endroit et en un seul foyer, elle peut être utilisée pour lancer des sorts d'une puissance rare.

-Cela veut dire que je ne pourrai jamais pratiquer la magie normalement? Soit elle sera trop forte et je ne pourrais pas la contrôler soit je ne pourrai pas en faire du tout? Questionna Ethel, une boule dans la gorge.

-Pas exactement, il y aura également des moments où ta magie se concentrera en plusieurs foyers ou vagues d'énergie dans ton corps et tu pourras lancer des sorts de manière normale. C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu viens de réaliser Ethel.

\- Alors je pourrai choisir moi de canaliser ma magie pour lancer des sorts? Ça ne sera pas que quand je ressens des émotions fortes? demanda la jeune fille, en tentant de comprendre les notions compliquées qu'abordaient le professeur.

-Oui dans une certaine mesure. Les émotions ou les sensations fortes peuvent canaliser la magie comme tu en as souvent fait l'expérience. Mais le sorcier peut également parvenir à atteindre une certaine maîtrise de ses flux de magie. Cela n'est pas facile et te demandera beaucoup de travail.

-Et comment je vais faire pour apprendre? Je veux réussir à canaliser ma magie! Est ce qu'il y a d'autres Omnivis qui pourraient m'aider? Demanda Ethel, de nouveau pleine d'espoir.

-Non malheureusement, il n'en existe aucun à ma connaissance actuellement.

-Comment cela est possible professeur ,intervint Harry, comment le cas d'Ethel peut il être si unique?

-Il y a eu des sorciers Omnivis dans le temps, mais ils n'étaient pas très aimés de la communauté magique. On les craignait autant qu'on les enviait et peu d'entre eux ont eu une longue vie. Mais les temps ont changé et je vais t'aider Ethel, conclue-t-il d'un ton déterminé. Pour commencer tu vas rester vivre ici jusqu'à ta rentrée à Poudlard dans huit mois. Je ne serai pas souvent là mais tu y seras au calme et des personnes de confiance viendront pour t'aider et t'enseigner ce dont tu as besoin.

-Ethel va vraiment rentrer à Poudlard professeur? Demanda Harry qui trouvait l'affirmation de Dumbledore un peu prématurée. Vous avez dit que les Omnivis étaient mal vus et elle n'aura peut être pas le temps d'apprendre à contrôler sa magie d'ici là.

-Je sais Harry mais l'isolement du monde de la magie n'est pas une solution, ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Dursleys le montre bien. Si Ethel emprisonne sa magie en elle sans jamais l'utiliser cela peut avoir des conséquences très dangereuses, pour elle comme pour son entourage. Chez tout sorcier il est très risqué de garder toute la magie en soi sans jamais la laisser sortir, mais chez les Omnivis cela s'avère encore plus risqué.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est pour cela que j'avais...que je faisais des crises, où je ne contrôlais plus rien? Parce que j'empêchais tout le temps la magie de sortir? S'étonna Ethel, tout en lançant des coups d'oeil à son frère. Tout son système de croyance venait de s'effondrer, depuis toute petite elle faisait tout son possible pour emprisonner la magie en elle sur les conseils insistants de son frère. Pour la première fois elle ressentit une pointe de ressentiment envers lui, elle avait eu tellement de mal à maintenir ses barrières! Mais cela ne dura pas, son frère pensait ainsi la protéger, c'était profondément injuste de lui en vouloir alors qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle.

-En effet, confirma Dumbledore. Il est nécessaire de pouvoir régulièrement, disons, évacuer suffisamment de magie afin que la pression ne soit pas trop grande. Si le sorcier Omnivis garde toute sa magie en lui et que de surplus il est livré à des émotions fortes alors celle ci peut devenir incontrôlable. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ta crise Ethel. Lorsque tu n'étais qu'un bébé j'ai pensé bien faire en vous confiant tous deux à des moldus. Je ne savais rien de ta particularité et j'espérais seulement que cela puisse vous permettre de grandir en sécurité. Je te présente mes excuses pour cela, nous avons eu de la chance que tu ne sois pas blessée. Quand aux moldus qui l'ont été dans l'incendie je suis allé leur rendre une petite visite pendant que tu dormais. Même si il leur restera des séquelles ils s'en remettront plutôt bien.

Un immense poids semblait s'être enlevé des épaules d'Ethel. Elle n'avait pas tout bien compris aux explications et il lui semblait étrange de savoir qu'elle était une sorcière très particulière alors qu'être sorcier lui paraissait déjà être une singulière particularité. Mais la culpabilité s'en était un peu allée, elle n'allait pas retourner vivre chez les Dursleys et elle allait apprendre à contrôler sa magie. Un souffle d'espoir envahit son coeur, une nouvelle vie allait pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard de publication. Le prochain chapitre sera plus rapide à venir!

Nous voici donc sur un chapitre comportant quelques révélations et explications sur les particularités d'Ethel. Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer le fonctionnement de la magie et les particularités des Omnivis. Le fonctionnement de la magie n'est jamais bien expliqué dans les livres d'Harry Potter alors j'ai essayé de concevoir des explications cohérentes. Qu'en pensez- vous ? Comment imaginez-vous le fonctionnement de la magie?

Pour le prochain chapitre il y aura l'apparition d'autres personnages!

A très bientôt


	5. Chap5:De l'ambiguïté des chauves-souris

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai effectué quelques petites modifications dans les deux premiers chapitres afin de préciser certains détails qui n'étaient pas clairs. Mais je vous rassure pas besoin de les relire, j'ai juste clarifier deux points : Dans mon histoire les élèves, et donc Harry et Ethel, rentrent à Poudlard à 12 ans et non à 11 ans car je souhaitais qu'ils soient tous les deux un peu plus âgés lors de leur scolarité.

Et deuxième point: Dans cette histoire Harry a 2 ans lorsque voldemort tue ses parents et non 1 an comme dans les livres, il a donc 2 ans de plus qu' Ethel. Je voulais qu'il y ait un écart d'age significatif entre Harry et Ethel, notamment pour qu'il puisse avoir un rôle un peu protecteur vis à vis de sa sœur.

Et je vous laisse avec la lecture du chapitre 5 !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**De l'ambiguïté des chauves-souris**

Le lapin fit encore quelques bonds dans l'air vivifiant de cette fin d'hiver, il arracha une touffe de brins d'herbe, puis disparut dans un fourré. Une corneille croassait à quelques branches d'Ethel et on entendait des bruissement de feuilles mortes dans les fourrés, peut être un merle à la recherche d'insectes. La jeune fille aimait plus que tout ces moments de calme, en compagnie des plantes et des animaux. Ici rien ne la heurtait, elle se perchait en haut d'un arbre, adossée au tronc séculaire d'un chêne ou d'un érable, et elle laissait s'écouler le temps. Par rapport à son ancienne vie, vivre ici c'était comme avoir troqué une vielle couverture grattante et pleine de puces pour un édredon doux et moelleux.

Elle était seule la plupart du temps mais cela lui convenait bien après toutes ces années à se sentir blessée par les autres. De plus la maison de Dumbledore était une véritable mine aux trésors et elle aimait plus que tout, lorsque ce dernier s'absentait, partir à la découverte de ses objets mystérieux. Du salon au grenier chaque pièce regorgeait d'étrangetés des quatre coins du monde qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être une aventurière à l'Indiana Jones. Après tant d'années à refouler sa magie afin de s'efforcer de vivre parmi les moldus, il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être suffisamment rassasiée de ce nouveau monde. Elle passait également beaucoup de temps plongée dans les livres de l'immense bibliothèque de la maison à s'instruire sur l'univers de la magie; elle s'occupait des plantes du jardin ou encore se baladait dans la nature aux alentours du cottage.

Parfois, lorsqu'il était présent, le professeur Dumbledore lui apprenait à contrôler sa magie et plus rarement d'autres personnes venaient lui donner des cours. Ainsi elle avait rencontré un homme qui avait été un ami de son père, il s'appelait Remus Lupin et selon Ethel il n'avait l'air ni en très bonne santé ni très heureux. Mais il avait répondu gentiment à toutes les questions qu'elle lui avait posées sur ses parents et il lui avait donné des conseils précieux sur la gestion des émotions.

Cependant aujourd'hui était un jour particulier car c'était le professeur Snape qui devait venir lui enseigner. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré mais le portrait qu'en avait fait Harry ne la rendait pas sereine. Il était professeur de potions alors elle avait décidé de lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire dans ce domaine, la bibliothèque de Dumbledore regorgeait de livres sur les potions et remèdes magiques et comme cela ne nécessitait souvent pas d'utiliser la magie elle s'était entraîné à en préparer un certain nombre. C'était un domaine d'apprentissage qui la passionnait réellement car il permettait de faire des expérimentations diverses, bien que cela comportait évidemment une part de dangerosité. Elle avait par conséquent de nombreuses questions à poser au professeur mais elle n'était plus si certaine à présent que cela soit une bonne idée. Il allait sûrement la trouver stupide et prétentieuse et se moquerait d'elle.

Elle se dirigea malgré tout vers la pièce dans laquelle elle préparait ses potions. Sa potion de sommeil était presque prête, cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle mijotait, elle rajouta délicatement quelques fleurs d'aubépine et entreprit de tamiser la poudre de Perlatur quand une ombre se détacha dans l'ouverture de la porte. Un homme grand, mince et entièrement vêtu de noir apparu, Ethel l'avait imaginé plus âgé mais il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus que la trentaine. Il lui jeta un long regard équivoque dans lequel Ethel crut percevoir une lueur troublée. Intimidée elle n'osa prendre la parole et le silence s'installa ponctué par intermittence par les remous de la potion qui mijotait. Elle se sentait scrutée, détaillée des pieds à la tête comme si il évaluait la qualité d'un nouvel ingrédient ou l'intérêt d'une recette innovante. Puis il prit la parole d'une voix qui, au grand étonnement d'Ethel, ne correspondait pas au personnage intimidant qui se dressait devant elle.

\- Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

La question n'était pas agressive, son ton de voix était hésitant et étouffé, comme empreint de souffrance.

\- Une potion de sommeil, chuchota Ethel, avec la sourde impression que parler à haute voix casserait ce moment irréel. J'ai trouvé la recette dans ce livre et je voulais essayer mais je ne suis pas sûre pour la dernière étape…

L'homme s'avança, sa grande cape noire flottant derrière lui. Il semblait glisser sur le sol, évitant avec aisance les nombreux ustensiles de la pièce. Ethel savait que les élèves de Poudlard le surnommaient secrètement la chauve souris, cela lui convenait pensa-t-elle, mais pas dans le sens péjoratif. Il était aussi silencieux, agile et intrigant que ces étranges mammifères volants. Elle eut immédiatement honte de ses pensées et tenta de camoufler sa gène en scrutant attentivement sa potion.

\- Cela semble correct, s'étonna-t-il en jetant un regard dans le chaudron. Avez-vous ajouté la dernière pincée d'aubépine ?

-Oui , j'en ai mise une toute les 5h. J'ai préparé la poudre de Perlatur mais je ne comprends pas bien la dernière indication , répondit Ethel d'une voix un peu plus assurée. Puis elle entreprit de lire à haute voix le manuel: « Dissoudre la poudre par affusion de 5 cl de jus de feuilles de tilleul. Le jus aura été réalisé par une macération selon le protocole du mage Calibri des fleurs et feuilles en proportion 3/2 cueillies en lune ascendante et soumises à brunissement pendant une semaine »

-Vous n'avez pas choisi le remède le plus simple à préparer et vous auriez du vous préoccuper de cette étape avant de commencer la préparation, précisa un peu sèchement le professeur. Le jus de tilleul demande une semaine de préparation, sans compter que nous sommes en hiver, comment comptez-vous vous fournir en fleurs et feuilles fraîches ?

-Je...j'y ai pensé, répondit fébrilement Ethel. Les serres du professeur Dumbledore comptent plusieurs arbres maintenus en saison artificielle, il y a un tilleul qui réalise actuellement son printemps.

-Je vois, je ne savais pas Dumbledore si féru de botanique. Mais il vous reste le problème du brunissement, les feuilles et les fleurs doivent être laissées à fermenter plusieurs jours avant d'être mises à macérer pendant une douzaine d'heures dans un vin nouveau.

Le professeur sembla soudain réaliser qu'il parlait à une enfant de 11 ans car il interrompit son discours pour jeter un regard sceptique à la jeune fille. Mais à son grand étonnement celle-ci semblait comme boire ses paroles, sans trace aucune d'incompréhension. Elle semblait juste un peu dépitée de ne pouvoir achever sa potion.

-Je peux vous en procurer soupira Severus Snape. Je dois en avoir encore quelques flacons chez moi, je vous les enverrai par hibou.

Les yeux d'Ethel s'illuminèrent alors et elle fit un grand sourire au professeur Snape, ce dernier paru déstabilisé durant un bref instant puis il retrouva son regard indéchiffrable.

#####

Vers la fin de l'année scolaire le professeur Dumbledore aborda avec Ethel le sujet de sa rentrée prochaine à Poudlard .

-Tu as fait de grands progrès et je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que tu es tout à fait capable de devenir une élève de Poudlard.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, même si la vie chez Dumbledore était agréable il lui tardait de découvrir le monde magique et de s'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons.

-Cependant il te faudra rester très vigilante. Tu ne seras jamais complètement guérie et si tu vis des évènements difficiles les crises pourraient revenir.

-Je vous promets que je ferai attention professeur, je ne veux plus jamais jamais revivre toutes ces horreurs , affirma fermement Ethel .

-Bien, n'hésite pas à venir me parler si besoin, ou bien à aller voir le professeur Snape. Nous continuerons de toute façon à te donner des cours pour t'apprendre à mieux gérer tes capacités et tes émotions. Mais je voulais également aborder un autre sujet avec toi. Il va te falloir une baguette magique.

-Une baguette ? Mais je croyais que je n'en avais pas besoin ?

-En effet mais elle te servira à donner le change à Poudlard, Dumbledore sembla alors s'assombrir et poursuivi sur un ton grave, Ethel je suis désolé mais personne ne doit apprendre que tu es omnivis, cela te mettrait grandement en danger d'une manière que tu ne peux pas encore appréhender. Tu vas devoir faire semblant d'utiliser une baguette, et cela pendant toute ta scolarité.

Lorsque tu lanceras un sort en canalisant ta magie, comme tu t'es entraînée à le faire, il te suffira d'agiter ta baguette dans le même temps pour faire croire au subterfuge.

-Donc...je vais devoir jouer la comédie ! Conclut la jeune fille , clairement dépitée. Et je ne pourrai rien dire à personne ?

-Excepté à Harry, au professeur Snape et au professeur Lupin, non Ethel, il te faudra garder le secret. Mais tu t'y habitueras vite. Et pour commencer, comme je le disais, il va te falloir une baguette. Il est hors de question que tu ailles en acheter une, Ollivander repérerait directement ta particularité, mais je pense avoir trouvé une solution.

Le sorcier déposa alors une boite ouvragée, polie par le temps, sur la table basse devant Ethel. La jeune fille souleva délicatement le couvercle et en sortit une fine baguette de teinte claire; elle la fit glisser entre ses doigts, le contact était doux et les motifs du bois semblaient danser sous les flammes des bougies.

-Il s'agit d'une baguette en bois d'aubépine contenant des écailles de Démonzémerveille. C'est une fabrication peu courante, à vrai dire peut être en est elle le seul exemplaire au monde. Je ne sais vraiment si elle te conviendra Ethel mais si elle te plaît elle est à toi.

-Merci professeur, elle est très belle, s'émerveilla Ethel. Je ne connais pas le Démonzémerveille, quel animal est-ce ?

-Je te laisserai chercher, je pense que tu seras surprise, c'est un être aux multiples facettes.

Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait utiliser tout le potentiel de sa baguette Ethel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émue d' en posséder une. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait comme un courant de compréhension réciproque entre la baguette d'aubépine et elle; toutes deux semblaient au moins partager le fait d'être fort différentes de leurs semblables.

-A qui appartenait-elle professeur ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite et Ethel craignit d'avoir posé une question délicate.

-A ma sœur Ariana, répondit-il enfin dans un sourire triste, mais elle ne l'a pas beaucoup utilisée. Nous l'avions acheté dans l'espoir que cela l'aiderait à contrôler sa magie; cependant cela n'a pas vraiment fonctionné car elle refusait de s'en servir. Quoiqu'il en soit elle est morte il y a longtemps maintenant, et elle ne m'en voudra pas de te la confier.

Ethel ne savait que dire, elle se rendait bien compte que le professeur souffrait encore de cette histoire et n'osait le questionner plus avant.

-Je vous remercie vraiment professeur, mais je pourrais me servir d'une autre baguette…

-Non, celle ci pourra peut-être t'aider, le Démonzémerveille a des pouvoirs particuliers et le bois d'aubépine également. Cette baguette a pour objectif d'apaiser les esprits tourmentés. Qui sait ? Peut être pourra-t-elle fonctionner, de manière infime, avec toi. Après tout on sait peu de choses des Omnivis...

#

Une fois seule dans sa chambre Ethel se plongea dans Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques de Norbert Dragonneau à la recherche du Démonzémerveille. Elle comprit alors mieux ce que Dumbledore avait voulu dire, c'était un être ambigu, mi chauve-souris mi papillon, qui présentait plusieurs facettes. Il pouvait n'être qu'une discrète petite boule lorsqu'il était replié, mais déployait une grande envergure lorsqu'il étendait ses ailes. Des ailes d'un bleu chatoyant en opposition totale avec sa tête cadavérique. Il pouvait aspirer tous les souvenirs d'une personne mais était également capable de n'en ôter que les mauvais.

Quand au bois d'aubépine il était tout aussi contradictoire, excellant dans les sorts de guérisons comme dans les maléfices et convenant particulièrement aux personnalités conflictuelles. Ses lectures laissèrent Ethel perplexe. Quel genre de personne était Ariana pour que Dumbledore juge nécessaire de lui faire confectionner une telle baguette? Et elle-même avait-elle un esprit si torturé ? La jeune fille s'endormit avec la désagréable sensation que, malgré tous ses espoirs, elle ne serait peut être pas si complètement à sa place dans ce monde magique qui s'ouvrait à elle.

####

Ethel changea pour la troisième fois de tenue, non décidément ce haut orange avec la couleur de ses cheveux cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une carotte, ou peut être une citrouille? En tout cas ça n'allait pas. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment pris la tête avec ses vêtements mais aujourd'hui c'était particulier, elle allait enfin découvrir le monde magique. La rentrée scolaire était dans 3 jours et Dumbledore les avait autorisé, Harry et elle , a les passer au chemin de traverse, sous la surveillance d'un auror. Elle allait pouvoir rencontrer des sorciers, acheter ses fournitures, découvrir les boutiques magiques ! Elle en trépignait d'excitation et de joie anticipée. De plus tout cela elle allait le vivre avec son frère qui lui avait tellement manqué durant cette longue année.

Dumbledore n'avait pas autorisé Harry à venir habiter chez lui pendant les vacances scolaires et il avait du retourner seul chez les Dursleys , il était en effet trop dangereux pour Ethel de vivre de nouveau parmi les moldus. Elle en avait voulu au grand sorcier pour cette décision qui la privait, encore une fois, de son frère. Mais il avait été catégorique , argumentant qu'il en allait de la sécurité d'Harry, ce qu'Ethel remettait in petto en doute depuis l'incident qui s'était produit deux semaines auparavant. Après une dispute houleuse qui avait conduit Harry a gonfler la tante Marge comme un ballon, celui-ci s'était enfuit de chez les Dursleys. Bon gré mal gré Dumbledore l'avait finalement accueilli chez lui pour les deux semaines de vacances restantes et avait accédé à leur souhait de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse.

Elle sélectionna finalement un débardeur noir et un jean et s'empressa de rejoindre Harry qui s'impatientait dans le couloir. Dumbledore les accompagna sur le chemin de traverse grâce au réseau de cheminette puis les laissa entre les mains d'une jeune auror du nom de Sandy MacIntyre. Harry avait un peu râlé en faisant valoir qu'il avait à présent 14 ans et n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou mais il n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause. La jeune écossaise se révéla finalement d'une compagnie discrète bien que consciencieuse et la fratrie se retrouva à même d' oublier sa présence par instant. Pour leur défense il fallait préciser que leur attention ne cessait d'être accaparée par tout ce qu'ils voyaient d'extraordinaire autour d'eux.

Tout paraissait merveilleux aux yeux d'Ethel, des vitrines des boutiques qui débordaient d'objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres aux accoutrements des sorciers qu'elle rencontrait. Elle avait croisé une sorcière vêtue d'une robe orange vive lui faisant oublier tout ses complexes vestimentaires du matin, son chapeau mesurait au moins 1 m de haut et de diamètre et était agrémenté de sortes de minuscules lutins qui s'amusaient à glisser sur le tissu, avant d'atterrir avec des cris de joies sur le rebord. A la rumeur des rires et des exclamations de la foule se mêlaient les hululements des hiboux, ponctués parfois par la tirade publicitaire d'une devanture de magasin (« Le choix de votre tenue est toujours un moment ardu ? Pas de panique Atours et velours vous propose ses vêtements intervertibles qui s'adapteront d'eux mêmes à l'ambiance du jour ! » , « Besoin de confidentialité ? Faites le choix de nos hiboux de la gamme liste rouge ! Ils sont pourvus d'un sortilège rendant l'émetteur indétectable, testé et approuvé par les plus grands aurors ! »).

En comparaison le monde des moldus lui paraissait terriblement calme et ennuyeux.

De délicieuses odeurs de beignets et de pancakes flottaient dans l'air tandis que le glacier Florian Fortarome proposait des parfums défiant l'imagination, quel goût pouvait bien avoir « Cumulonimbus aux éclats de caramel» ? Ou encore « Soirée au coin de la cheminée » ?

#

Après avoir arpenté la rue en long et en large ils décidèrent de se consacrer à leurs achats scolaires en se rendant successivement chez l'apothicaire , chez Madame Guipuire et enfin à la librairie Fleury et Bott. Le dernier jour la jeune auror Sandy du s'absenter une heure, Harry et Ethel débattirent alors entre l'idée de retourner au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch ( « Tu te rends compte Ethel l'éclair de feu peut faire des accélérations de 240 km/h en 10 secondes ! ») ou refaire un tour chez l'apothicaire (« Mais Harry il me faut absolument de la tenture de Datura, je n'y ai pas pensé hier. ») quand quelqu'un cria le nom d'Harry. Ron et Hermione étaient là tous les deux, assis à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarome et lui faisaient de grand signes de la main. Ethel sentit Harry se tendre à ses côtés et les premières implications du fait de ne pas exister aux yeux du monde sorcier commencèrent à apparaître devant ses yeux. Comment allait faire Harry pour annoncer à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il avait une sœur dont il n'avait jamais fait mention ? Alors elle serra fort la main de son frère, peu importe les difficultés qui se présenteraient à eux dorénavant c'est ensemble qu'ils allaient les affronter.

* * *

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, en particulier la rencontre avec Snape et la découverte du chemin de traverse ! Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que toi, cher lecteur, tu penses de tout cela ! Alors s'il te plaît, dis moi juste ce que tu en penses, que ce soit positif ou négatif, que ce soit en 2 mots ou en 10 lignes...Même si c'est juste pour dire « j'ai lu et j'attends la suite pour me prononcer ». Ainsi je pourrai adapter mon écriture à tes envies, car après tout c'est bien pour toi que j'écris !

Merci à toi !

PS : A ton avis comment vont réagir Ron et Hermione ?


	6. Chap 6:Faut-il toujours dire la vérité?

**###**

Coucou à tous!

Désolée pour ce long retard de publication, j'étais très fatiguée par mon travail ainsi que les trajets et même si j'adore écrire cela me demande de me sentir reposée et détendue. Mais cela devrait aller mieux à présent.

Merci beaucoup à Amelga, Zazoune19 et Fairyglither pour leurs reviews qui m'ont bien rassurées! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que vous attendez mes chapitres avec impatience, c'est très motivant.

Amelga: J'ai adoré également écrire les passages avec Remus et Snape donc je suis bien contente que cela t'ait plu. Il y en aura beaucoup d'autres!

Zazoune19: Merci cela me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plaise autant. A ton avis dans quelle maison va aller Ethel? Et pour l'animal de compagnie, je t'ai écoutée ^^ Je te laisse la surprise dans ce chapitre.

Fairyglither: j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Faut-il toujours dire la vérité? **(Vous avez 2 heures)

Ron et Hermione regardèrent leur ami s'approcher avec étonnement, qui était donc cette gamine accrochée à sa main? Ethel resta cependant un peu en retrait pendant qu'Harry allait saluer ses amis.

-Harry! s'exclama Ron d'un air enjoué, une fois celui-ci arrivé à leur niveau,_ on est allé te chercher au Chaudron baveur, mais ils nous ont dit que tu étais parti. _Je suis content de te voir mon vieux, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter. Et toi aussi j'imagine, reprit-il après avoir lancé un regard appuyé à Ethel .

-Salut Harry! Est ce que tu vas bien? Demanda Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

-Oui, je vais bien mais..je dois vous parler, à tous les deux.

_-C'est vrai que tu as gonflé ta tante comme un ballon?_ Demanda Ron à voix basse pour ne pas qu'Ethel puisse l'entendre.

_\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, assura Harry pendant que Ron éclatait de rire. J'ai simplement...perdu mon sang-froid._

_\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron, dit sèchement Hermione. Honnêtement, je suis stupéfaite que Harry n'ait pas été renvoyé de Poudlard. _De quoi veux-tu nous parler Harry ?

\- Pas ici, il y a trop de monde. Allons au chaudron baveur plutôt,

-Ce ne sera pas calme, toute ma famille y est et Percy passe son temps à arpenter les couloirs pour trouver quelqu'un auprès de qui se vanter de son insigne de préfet, soupira Ron . _Nous aussi, on va passer la nuit au chaudron baveur._ _Comme ça, tu pourras venir avec nous à la gare demain. Hermione reste aussi . _

_Hermione, le visage rayonnant, approuva d'un signe de tête._

_-Mes parents m'ont laissée ici avec toutes mes affaires._ Allons au parc Agrippa, on devrait pouvoir trouver un coin tranquille.

Lorsque Ethel leur emboîta le pas Hermione sembla sur le point de poser une question mais elle renonça suite à un signe de Harry. De l'extérieur le parc ne semblait pas payer de mine mais une fois la bordure franchie les promeneurs se retrouvaient projetés au beau milieu d'un bois aux arbres immenses et clairsemés. Des bancs semblaient émerger directement de l'écorce des arbres et des fleurs exubérantes au parfum capiteux poussaient sur les troncs et les branches tortueuses.

Ils choisirent un banc isolé et Ethel se joignit enfin à eux. Harry prit alors une grande inspiration qui ne suffit pas à débloquer sa gorge nouée et lâcha en un souffle:

-Voici Ethel, elle a 11 ans et c'est ma petite sœur. Elle...elle va rentrer à Poudlard cette année.

Ron semblait avoir avalé une dragée au parfum particulièrement désagréable tandis qu'Hermione faisait la même tête que lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à un problème particulièrement ardu.

-Harry, commença-t-elle prudemment. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu te sens bien? Tu...tu es assez étrange depuis tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas de sœur tu te rappelles n'est ce pas? Est ce que cette fille ou quelqu'un d'autre t'a fait boire quelque chose d'inhabituel?

Puis elle se mit à marmonner pour elle-même en faisant des allers retours:

-Cela pourrait s'apparenter aux effets d'une potion, notamment un philtre de confusion, mais cela pourrait aussi être l'effet d'un sort, peut être un sortilège de faux souvenir...

-Hermione arrête ça, je n'ai pas été ensorcelé, ni empoisonné! s'exclama Harry exaspéré. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais Ethel est ma sœur, je ne vous en ai jamais parlé parce que Dumbledore me l'avait interdit. Mais c'est bien ma sœur, elle a vécu avec moi chez les Dursleys.

Suite aux paroles de Harry un lourd silence s'installa ponctué uniquement par les pépillements des oiseaux perchés dans les frondaisons.

-Ce n'est pas possible Harry, si tu avais une sœur tous le monde le saurait, tu es quand même un des sorciers les plus connus, on a écrit des dizaines de livres sur toi! Tenta Ron avec espoir.

-Ethel est née le jour où...où nos parents sont morts, Dumbledore a caché son existence au monde sorcier, même le ministère n'était pas au courant jusqu'à peu.

-Et pourquoi? Pourquoi aurait il fait une chose pareil? Rétorqua Hermione avec pugnacité.

-Pour me protéger et aussi parce qu'il avait peur que je sois un monstre, intervint Ethel d'un ton décidé.

Ron et Hermione la regardèrent alors, semblant soudainement réaliser qu'Harry ne parlait pas d'une personne imaginaire mais d'un être en chair et en os.

-Un monstre murmura Hermione d'une voix radoucie, pourquoi penserait-il cela ?

-Je ne sais pas mais c'est pour cela qu'il m'a caché. Ne soyez pas fâchés après Harry s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il voulait juste me protéger…

-Alors...Tu es vraiment sa sœur? Ce n'est pas une farce ou je ne sais pas quoi? avança prudemment Ron

-Je suis vraiment sa sœur. Nous ne nous ressemblons pas beaucoup, mais on a les mêmes yeux. De toute façon si vous ne nous croyez pas vous saurez bien la vérité demain, lors de la répartition.

Ron et Hermione semblaient à présent avoir avalé leur langue, le silence paraissait se rassembler autour d'eux s'amplifiant jusqu'à l'assourdissement.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aies caché cela, murmura Ron au bout d'un moment, pendant deux années tu as eu plein d'occasions de nous en parler.

-Je ne le pouvais pas, Dumbledore avait mis en place un sortilège de fidelitas qui m'empêchait d'en parler! s'exclama Harry. Moi non plus je n'ai pas bien compris à l'époque mais il semblait penser que si quelqu'un apprenait son existence elle pouvait être en danger. Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait à ma place?

-J'aurais trouvé un moyen de te dire la vérité! Je croyais que l'on ne se cachait rien!

-C'est facile pour toi, toute ta famille est en sécurité, tes parents sont là et s'occupent de tout, Ethel n'a que moi et je dois la protéger! s'exclama Harry avec exaspération.

-Ron, Harry...arrêtez gémit Hermione.

-La protéger? De quoi? De nous, tu penses qu'on aurait trahit ton secret Hermione et moi? Rétorqua Ron en montant le ton.

-Non! Je te dis que je n'avais pas le choix, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu briser un sortilège de Dumbledore?

-Harry! Cria alors Hermione d'un ton où perçait l'urgence.

Ethel était recroquevillée par terre et se balançait d'avant en arrière, les bras autour des jambes. Un vent violent serpentait entre les branches des arbres, leur arrachant des craquements sinistres.

Dans le sous-bois soudainement assombri, des éclairs illuminaient sporadiquement le ciel en faisant crépiter l'air de la foret enchantée. A cause de la poussière soulevée par les bourrasques les trois sorciers se mirent à tousser furieusement. Soudain une branche épaisse vint s'écraser à l'endroit même où se tenait Hermione un instant auparavant.

-Il faut sortir d'ici! paniqua Ron

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il s'était agenouillé aux cotés de sa sœur et prudemment posait une main réconfortante sur ses cheveux.

\- Ethel, tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre, la rassura-t-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait. Ce n'est qu'une dispute, Ron ne va pas rester fâché, et ce n'est pas de ta faute. S'il te plaît, soeurette, essaye de respirer calmement d'accord?

-Je n'y arrive pas, répondit Ethel d'une voix saccadée. Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller à Poudlard n'est ce pas? Des tremblements parcouraient son corps tandis que sa voix faiblissait. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

-Mais si tu vas y arriver, tu n'es pas toute seule. Et personne n'en saura rien, tu pourras venir à Poudlard, tout va bien.

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer jusqu'à ce que le vent se calme et que ses sanglots branches retrouvèrent progressivement leur immobilité et la clarté revint.

-Par merlin, jura Ron d'une voix blanche. C'était quoi ça ?

-Une démonstration de magie spontanée particulièrement forte, répondit Hermione en fixant attentivement Ethel. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore voulait garder son existence secrète n'est ce pas Harry?

Ce dernier, s'en lâcher sa sœur, opina de la tête.

-Lorsqu'elle ressent des émotions fortes sa magie devient parfois un peu incontrôlable, Dumbledore voulait attendre qu'elle se maîtrise mieux avant de lui permettre d'entrer à Poudlard. Ne dites rien à personne, si cela s'apprend... Elle va avoir besoin de moi, de nous...Est ce que vous allez être avec moi?

-Bien sur, cela fait beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup mais oui Harry je serai toujours là pour toi, répondit sans hésiter Hermione.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers Ron qui finit par lâcher un soupir.

-Moi qui pensait avoir des choses passionnantes à vous raconter sur l'Egypte, franchement Harry tu gagnes haut la main le concours de la nouvelle la plus stupéfiante. Demain dans la grande salle de Poudlard, cela va faire un vrai scandale. Mais oui on ne va pas te laisser tomber.

Harry lança un regard reconnaissant à ses deux amis, le coeur serré par l'appréhension. Vu la réaction d'Ethel aujourd'hui, en effet il y avait des raisons de s'inquiéter pour le lendemain.

###

Harry avait ramené Ethel dans leur chambre au chaudron baveur et celle ci s'était endormie immédiatement. Contre toute attente les parents de Ron n'avaient pas paru étonnés d'apprendre qu'Harry avait une sœur. Apparemment Dumbledore les avait mis au courant la veille. La fratrie Weasley en revanche se montra beaucoup plus réceptive à la nouvelle; ainsi pour échapper un instant au flot de questions qui l'entourait de toute part il décida de se rendre une dernière fois sur le chemin de traverse. Ron et Hermione souhaitaient se rendre à la boutique de créatures magiques et il se dit qu'il pouvait trouver un cadeau à offrir à Ethel. Un animal de compagnie aurait peut-être un effet bénéfique sur elle et la rassurerait. Tandis que Ron faisait examiner son rat il détailla la boutique du regard, quelle créature pourrait bien lui plaire ? _Des énormes crapauds violets gobaient des cadavres de mouches à viande _tandis que des corbeaux aux plumes luisantes passaient alternativement d'une couleur noire à du rose fushia. La boutique comptait également une grande quantité de chats et de hiboux, mais rien de tout cela ne convainquit Harry. Il reporta son attention sur Ron et la vendeuse qui semblait à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Je ne comprends pas j'avais posé la clé du placard sur le comptoir, à moins que…

Elle se mit alors à quatre pattes et farfouilla sous les armoires, au bout d'une minute elle en extirpa un vieux carton duquel elle sortit une sorte de petite hermine surexcitée.

-Ah te voila toi! Et voici ma clé, je savais bien que tu l'aurais! C'est un furet expliqua-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron et Harry. Celui ci est encore jeune et s'était échappé de sa cage, il adore venir me piquer mes affaires ce petit coquin.

Elle se mit alors à le grattouiller sous la tête et le petit furet se frotta contre sa main avec contentement. Son pelage mêlait harmonieusement des teintes grises et marrons, tandis qu'un masque brun se dessinait sur son visage blanc agrémenté de deux yeux vairons, un noir et un bleu. Harry sourit, il était parfait.

###

Le lendemain matin la famille Weasley , Harry, Hermione et Ethel se rendirent au quai 9 3/4 à bord de voitures prêtées par le ministère. Ethel avait retrouvé le sourire, son jeune furet lové autour de son cou poussait des petits gémissements de bébé qui la faisaient craquer. En la regardant Harry eut lui aussi un sourire attendri, il se félicitait vraiment de son choix, il avait rarement vu sa sœur aussi apaisée. Ron et Hermione en revanche semblaient particulièrement tendus, il venait ,avant de monter dans la voiture, de leur relater la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre les parents de Ron: Black, le meurtrier qui s'était évadé d'askaban quelques semaines plus tôt, cherchait à le tuer. Il leur avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à Ethel, elle avait déjà suffisamment de soucis ainsi sans en plus qu'elle s'inquiète de la possible venue d'un tueur fou.

Une fois dans le train ils s'installèrent tous les quatre, après que Ginny soit partie rejoindre ses amis, dans le dernier wagon qui était occupé par un homme endormi. _L'homme portait une robe de sorcier miteuse, rapiécée en plusieurs endroits. Il semblait malade et épuisé._

_-C'est qui à votre avis? Murmura Ron_

-Le professeur Lupin chuchota Ethel en s'installant confortablement sur la banquette.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Parce qu'il est déjà venu chez Dumbledore pendant que j'y étais, il est gentil et il connaît vraiment plein de choses. Je crois qu'il va enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal.

-Mff...marmonna Ron, _on a l'impression qu'il suffirait de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il rende le dernier soupir._

_-_Je ne pense pas, il avait déjà cet aspect la fois où je l'ai rencontré. J'ai vu le professeur Snape aussi, il était plutôt gentil.

A ces mots Harry manqua s'étouffer avec son chocogrenouille tandis que Ron s'exclama en écarquillant les yeux:

-Gentil?! Répugnant, cruel, injuste...Je suis d'accord, mais gentil? Non ce n'est pas possible, tu te trompes Ethel, ça ne doit pas être lui que tu as rencontré. Est ce qu'il avait l'air lugubre, une cape de chauve-souris et des cheveux gras?

\- Il m'a aidé avec une potion répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent. Et je l'ai trouvé plutôt classe…

-Je suis désolée de te dire ça Harry mais ta sœur est folle. Ou bien aveugle, oui ça doit être ça, tu es sûr qu'elle a une bonne vision?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car _trois personnages qu'ils appréciaient le moins parmi les élèves de Poudlard se montrèrent à la porte: Drago Malefoy, encadré de ses deux inséparables, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle._

\- _Tiens, regardez qui voilà, lança Malefoy de son habituelle voix trainante._ Saint Potter et sa belette de compagnie, et...ça également , ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard dégoûté à Hermione.

Puis il se tourna vers Ethel qui l'observait aussi avec intérêt. Harry lui avait beaucoup parlé de ce Drago, elle était vraiment curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il n'était pas trop mal ne put elle s'empêcher de penser de prime abord, bon d'accord sa manière de parler était vraiment horripilante et il avait une drôle de coiffure mais sinon il était plutôt mignon. Elle aimait bien ses yeux gris, il était grand et avait un visage très aristocratique. Mais jamais elle n'avouerait à Harry ce qu'elle venait de penser, l'épisode avec Snape avait suffi.

Drago quant à lui la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Qui pouvait bien être cette fille pour se trouver dans le même wagon que la célébrité Potter, sûrement une groupie stupide pensa-t-il, d'ailleurs quelle idée de se balader avec un furet autour du cou, c'était tellement m'as-tu-vu. Sinon elle n'était pas vilaine avec ses cheveux aux reflets roux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts, mais ce n'était qu'une gamine d'une dizaine d'années donc vraiment rien d'intéressant.

\- C'est ta petite copine Potter? Je comprends que personne ne veuille d'un binoclard maigrichon mais tout de même elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi non?

_Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffèrent avec un rire de troll _ce qui fit bouger le professeur Lupin dans son sommeil.

_-Qui c'est? Demanda Malefoy en reculant machinalement d'un pas à la vue du professeur._

_-Un nouveau prof, dit Harry. Qu'est ce que tu disais Malefoy ?_

_Drago Malefoy plissa ses yeux pâles. Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour provoquer une bagarre sous le nez d'un professeur._

_\- Venez, marmonna-t-il à Crabbe et à Goyle d'un ton hargneux._

Après leur départ les jeunes sorciers se racontèrent tranquillement leurs vacances. Hermione fut émerveillée par la description de la maison et de la bibliothèque de Dumbledore. Elle et Ethel se lancèrent alors dans une discussion passionnée sur les livres qu'elles avaient lus cet été.

-Bon maintenant qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui partage sa passion pour les vieux bouquins poussiéreux on ne pourra plus l'arrêter, marmonna Ron. On fait une partie d'échec?

Harry quant à lui était heureux de voir sa sœur discuter avec une autre personne que lui-même, vu sa curiosité pour le monde de la magie il se doutait qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec sa meilleure amie. Dehors la tourmente se déchaînait, faisant grincer le train_ dans un bruit de ferraille, la pluie martelait les fenêtres _et l_e vent sifflait, mais le professeur Lupin continuait de dormir. _

Soudain le train ralentit puis s'arrêta brusquement._ Toutes les lampes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans une totale obscurité. _Des cris et protestations étouffés leur parvinrent des autres wagons puis i_l y eut un faible craquement et une lueur tremblante éclaira _leur_ compartiment._ Le professeur Lupin s'était réveillé_ et tenait au creux de sa main une poignée de flammes. _

_-Restez où vous êtes, dit-il de sa voix rauque._

Mais la porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement et _dans l'encadrement se tenait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. L'être prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle _et_ un froid intense envahit le compartiment. _

Ethel entendit alors la voix d'une femme qui criait et gémissait, l'odeur métallique du sang l'envahit de toute part tandis qu'elle tombait indéfiniment dans une lourde obscurité. Elle avait terriblement froid et une peur pure, inexorable, primitive s'empara de sa jeune âme, il lui semblait subitement se noyer dans un air abrasif qui lui brûlait les poumons. Sa conscience d'elle-même se délita alors tandis qu'une haine primordial et exigeante l'envahissait. Il lui fallait détruire, brûler, que son ressentiment se délite dans des flammes vengeresses. Elle était là et partout à la fois, chaque particule d'air était sienne, elle ressentait les cris des gens et les crépitements des flammes qui dévoraient son école.

Elle hurlait quand soudainement tout cessa, quelqu'un la maintenait tandis que son corps était parcouru de violents tremblements. Elle était allongée sur le sol du wagon dans le Poudlard express, c'était comme un rêve lointain, dont l'on ne saurait dire si il fut réellement un jour, qui prenait forme et consistance devant ses yeux. Allongé près d'elle son frère reprenait lui aussi conscience. Il n'y avait plus de traces de l'être cauchemardesque qui avait fait irruption dans leur cabine mais celle-ci semblait s'être trouvée sur le passage d'une tornade. Les banquettes étaient éventrées et leur laine se rependait sur le sol, les rideaux pendaient lamentablement tandis que l'air glacé du dehors s'engouffrait par les vitres brisées.

_-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Où est cette...cette chose? Qui a crié?_ Demanda alors Harry

-Personne n'a crié, dit Ron d'un ton inquiet. Mais tu t'es évanoui. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose?

-Un détraqueur d'azkaban, tenez mangez ça , intima le professeur Lupin en cassant en plusieurs morceaux une tablette de chocolat, cela vous fera du bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? Pourquoi tout est détruit? Demanda Ethel d'une voix tremblante en craignant plus que tout la réponse.

-Cette...cette chose...le détraqueur...est resté là et a regardé partout , commença Hermione

-Toi et Harry vous avez perdu connaissance et vous avez glissé par terre, poursuivit Ron, vous avez commencé à avoir des spasmes …

-Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite parce tout est devenu sombre mais il y avait comme une brume noire qui s'échappait de ton corps Ethel et..et...une sorte de vent violent a dévasté la cabine.

-Et puis le professeur Lupin a chassé le détraqueur avec un truc argenté qui est sorti de sa baguette, conclu Ron.

-J'ai crée un patronus, c'est le seul moyen de les faire fuir. Ethel comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai un peu envie de vomir mais ça va, professeur est ce que je vais devoir rentrer chez moi ?

Le professeur Lupin garda un moment le silence.

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider Ethel, mais à priori je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, les détraqueurs sont conçus pour exacerber nos peurs les plus profondes, ils nous font revivre les éléments les plus traumatisants de notre passé. Il est normal que tu aies mal réagi, ils n'auraient jamais, jamais du pouvoir monter dans ce train. Je vais aller voir le machiniste à présent. Mangez le chocolat, vous vous sentirez mieux après.

Avant de quitter le compartiment il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione

\- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous avez pu voir, je sais que cela peut sembler effrayant mais Ethel n'a pas besoin de publicités supplémentaires.

Une fois le professeur parti un silence gênant s'installa dans la cabine, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil inquiets à Ethel.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que cette brume Ethel murmura Hermione d'une voix gênée. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de magie…

Harry et Ethel échangèrent alors un regard, Harry su qu'ils se comprenaient, il y avait eu déjà trop de non-dits. Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis, il leur faisait une absolue confiance. C'est pourquoi, sur un signe d'Ethel qui confirmait son accord, il leva le voile sur le dernier secret de sa soeur: Ses capacités d'Omnivis.


	7. Chapter 7:Ce qui nous anime

Merci énormément à Lai-nee pour sa gentille review qui m'a convaincu de poursuivre cette fanfiction! Merci également à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire malgré les longs délais de publication.J'essaye de faire au mieux

* * *

###

**Chapitre 7: Ce qui nous anime**

Une fois le Poudlard express parvenu à la gare de Pré au lard Ethel du se séparer d'Harry, Ron et Hermione pour rejoindre les autres premières années. Elle avait le coeur qui battait la chamade mais se jura de n'en rien laisser paraître.

-Bonjour Ethel ! Lança une grosse voix bourrue. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

-Bonjour Hagrid, bien sûr !répondit Ethel en un sourire. Et Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous

-Vraiment ? Le visage du géant s'éclaira alors.C'est vraiment un gentil garçon ton frère tu sais.

-Oh oui, il m'a offert ce furet regardez, il s'appelle feufollet !

Le petit animal poussa un feulement de contentement lorsque la grande main calleuse du garde-chasse le caressa.

-C'est un animal intéressant le furet, très joueur et curieux, et les furets magiques ont parfois des dons étonnants.

Mais Hagrid n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, il était temps pour les premières années de rejoindre le château qui allait devenir leur demeure pour les huit prochaines années.

Tout au long de la traversée une étrange sensation envahit Ethel, il lui paraissait être comme un oiseau encagé qui prenait enfin son envol. Au fil de l'eau elle abandonnait son passé ,avec ses peines et ses tourments, dans les remous du lac derrière elle. Mais un petit tiraillement de doute la tenaillait : Elle allait encore devoir cacher qui elle était . Ne quittait-elle pas une cage pour en trouver une autre ?

Proche de la rive le château lui apparut alors comme une sorte d'entité vivante . C'était comme une ombre invisible, chargée d'un passé ancien et tourmenté, qui enveloppait la vielle pierre. Une respiration lente et profonde exhalait de ses profondeurs et elle entendait son appel trouble et insidieux , il l'attirait lentement à lui. Elle cligna des yeux vivement pour tenter de chasser l'engourdissement qui la gagnait et la faisait sombrer dans ces étranges pensées.

Une fois parvenue derrière la porte de la grande salle elle était cependant convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait se sentir plus éveillée, son coeur cognait fortement et malgré tous ses efforts elle ne parvenait pas à calmer sa respiration saccadée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle s'avança dans la salle il lui sembla que chacun de ses gestes était d'une gaucherie extrême, que devait-elle faire de ses bras ? Et ses pieds, ne les traînait- t-elle pas exagérément ? Elle chercha désespéramment son frère du regard mais il y avait tant et tant d'élèves autour d'elle. Subitement elle ne voulut plus du tout que son existence soit révélée, il serait infiniment plus agréable d'aller se cacher dans un petit trou de souris.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'avança alors et déposa un vieux chapeau sur une chaise. Celui ci entama ,comme de coutume, son discours de la répartition. Mais tout à son inquiétude Ethel ne comprit pratiquement rien de la première partie du discours, qui concernait essentiellement l'histoire de la création de Poudlard. Elle fit un effort pour assimiler la suite.

_« _Et c'est à travers moi que les quatre fondateurs

firent ce don troublant, de voir la vérité

Au delà de l'âme, lire au fond des coeurs

Derrière les apparences , les aspirations cachées

Tout ce qui vous anime,vos peurs et vos envies

De tout ce que vous êtes rien ne sera caché

C'est pour que chacun puisse s'épanouir ainsi

au coeur de ses semblables, votre maison destinée

A Gryffondor sont envoyés les coeurs altruistes et courageux

Ceux qui lutteront sans faiblir contre les ténèbres du monde

A Poufsouffle sont choisis ceux qui pensent à leurs proches avant eux

Ceux qui sont travailleurs, loyaux, dans leur coeur la bonté abonde

A Serdaigle seront répartis les âmes curieuses, éveillées

Ceux qui assoiffés de savoirs éclaireront tous les lieux

A Serpentard enfin ceux qui rêvent puissance et liberté

Leur esprit rusé saura tirer leur épingle du jeu »

Ethel sentit la panique la gagner, elle ne se sentait pas spécialement courageuse ni altruiste, elle ne pensait pas non plus être loyale et avoir un bon coeur. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas être envoyée à Gryffondor ou Poussoufle. Et ce satané chapeau allait-il vraiment lire en elle comme un livre ouvert? Allait-il vraiment tout voir?

Les élèves défilaient à l'appel de leur nom mais elle n'y prêta pas garde jusqu'au moment où son nom fut prononcé pour la toute première fois dans le monde sorcier. Son sang se glaça quand toute l'assemblée se tourna vers elle en un silence lourd et pesant de perplexité. Puis un brouhaha rempli de questionnements s'éleva progressivement jusqu'à devenir aussi entêtant qu'un bourdonnement d'essaim en colère. Ethel avança en automate jusqu'à la chaise et lorsque le chapeau lui tomba sur les yeux le silence se fit alors dans son esprit.

« Tiens tiens une nouvelle Potter… Dit alors une voix dans sa tête.

Il semblerait qu'il y ait de nombreuses choses que tu désires me cacher jeune fille, mais désires-tu vraiment que cela reste camouflé aux yeux du monde à tout jamais ? Je vois beaucoup de colère, de l'espoir, de la peur...Des capacités également, oui de grandes capacités... Mmm oui il me semble que ce sera le plus approprié….Il vaut mieux t'envoyer à...

SERPENTARD ! »

Elle le savait, au fond d'elle elle avait su ce que le choixpeau allait annoncer avant même de le poser sur sa tête. Elle n'était pas comme son frère à éclairer tout ce qui l'entourait, elle elle naviguait dans les ténèbres. Elle chercha du regard Harry, il semblait avoir reçu un cognard sur la tête et une immense tristesse avait envahi ses traits.

-Pardon Harry, chuchota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle leva la tête vers la table des serpentards et croisa deux yeux gris, Drago la regardait intensément, comme si il pouvait lire ainsi tout au fond d'elle même. Alors doucement elle se leva et s'approcha de sa destinée.

###

Drago regardait d'un air indifférent la litanie des nouveaux élèves qui défilaient sous le chapeau. Il n'avait strictement rien à faire de savoir dans quelle maison allait être envoyés ces gamins, à peine jetait-il un œil à ceux qui atterrissaient à Serpentard, histoire de pouvoir faire par la suite la différence entre ceux qu'il veillerait à ne pas trop maltraiter et les autres. Mais soudain la vielle folle de Mc Gonagall prononça un nom complètement inattendu.

-Ethel Potter

Une Potter..Comment était ce possible ? A sa connaissance il n'y avait plus aucun Potter vivant , excepté cet insupportable fayot et parvenu qu'il devait supporter chaque jour en classe. Et il ne pensait pas se tromper, ses parents lui avaient fait apprendre le registre des sangs purs en long et en large depuis qu'il savait lire. Elle ne pouvait pas être une bâtarde ou issue d'une quelconque branche dérivée car alors elle ne porterait pas le nom des Potter. Qui était-elle ? C'était la gamine qu'il avait vu en compagnie de Potter dans le wagon (Par merlin comment allait-il l'appeler maintenant qu'il y avait 2 Potter?), ainsi ces deux là se connaissaient.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait elle venait d'être envoyée à Serpentard. Son intérêt en fut d'autant plus éveillé.

-Pansy tu ne voudrais pas aller finir ton assiette disons, là bas , interpella-t-il sèchement sa voisine en lui montrant l'extrême opposé de la table. Ton parfum me donne la nausée, je sais pas où tu as acheté cette horreur mais ne m'approche plus tant que tu le portes.

Les deux imbéciles qui le suivaient partout, Goyle et Crabbe, s'esclaffèrent alors bruyamment et Pansy partit avec un air clairement offensé sur le visage.

Satisfait Drago fit alors un geste en direction d'Ethel pour lui indiquer que la place était libre, allait-elle venir ? Après tout elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire, Potter lui avait sûrement parler de lui. Mais non elle avança dans sa direction et s'assit timidement à ses côtés, intéressant…

Rapidement la cérémonie se termina et les mets apparurent sur la table, les conversations s'apaisèrent un peu même si, Drago n'en doutait pas, elles tournaient certainement toutes autour de sa voisine de tablée. Cependant personne n'avait aucune chance d'en apprendre plus pour l' instant, à part lui-même évidemment ravi il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté tout à l'heure dans le train. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

-Je sais qui tu es, répondit-elle d'un ton assez semblable à celui qu'il avait employé pour Pansy. Mon frère m'a parlé de toi.

-Ton frère ?! Potter, je veux dire Harry, est ton frère ? Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, par quelle magie cela pouvait-il être possible.

-C'est mon frère, nos parents sont morts juste après ma naissance et Dumbeldore ne voulait pas révéler mon existence au monde sorcier avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Récita-t-elle à toute vitesse comme si elle avait appris cette réponse par coeur.

Potter avait une sœur, quand son père allait apprendre ça ! Il lui écrirait juste après le repas mais avant il devait tacher d'en apprendre plus. Ainsi elle était née juste avant que le seigneur des ténèbres tue ses parents puis disparaisse à son tour. Pourquoi donc ce vieux fou de directeur l'avait cachée au monde ? Elle risquait de se braquer si il lui demandait trop brutalement vu qu'elle était déjà clairement sur la défensive. Il allait devoir faire un effort et se montrer gentil le temps d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Alors..Toi aussi tu as vécu chez les moldus pendant toutes ces années ?

-Oui avec Harry, puis toute seule quand il est parti. Et toi tu vis où ?

Incroyable, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait où il vivait, en fait d'habitude les gens n'avaient même pas besoin de lui demander son nom, après tout les Malefoy étaient une famille riche et célèbre dans le monde sorcier.

-Mmm et bien dans le Wiltshire au manoir Malefoy.

-Tu vis dans un manoir ? Un vrai ? Je veux dire avec des tours , des douves? Des souterrains ?

-Euh non il n'y a pas tout cela mais par contre nous avons un immense parc, avec des paons et une piscine et aussi deux salles de réception, un billard et une dizaine de chambres.

Par merlin où avait-elle vécu pour ne pas connaître la différence entre un château et un manoir, elle le prenait pour le comte de Dracula ou quoi ?

-Ah bon .. répondit-elle d'un air clairement déçu . Enfin ça doit toujours être mieux que là où je vivais.

Ben oui tiens c'est sûr qu' une maison moisie de Moldus ou son manoir, vraiment c'était très semblable..Cette fille était folle.

-Ah bon , ce n'était pas bien ?demanda-t-il malgré tout poliment.

-Non c'était horrible, les gens passaient leur temps à regarder la télévision ou à tondre leur pelouse , et ma tante me faisait faire toutes les corvées comme m'occuper du lave vaisselle ou passer l'aspirateur.

Par les sombrals il n'avait aucune idée de quoi cette gamine était en train de parler, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être un aspiorateur et une tellevision ?

Il allait lui demander quand il remarqua qu'elle jetait régulièrement des regards vers la table des gryffondors. Il y jeta à son tour un coup d'oeil et le regard furieux de Potter le transperça alors à travers toute la grande salle. Un regard qui semblait dire « cesse de parler, approcher, ou même respirer l'air à côté de ma sœur où je vais te trucider ». Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant ! Il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille et lui fit un grand sourire charmeur.

###

Harry ne supportait plus de rester immobile , il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se faire sans agir. Ethel était déjà suffisamment en danger du fait de sa venue à Poudlard pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve à Serpentard. De l'imaginer seule le soir dans cette maison de sorciers tous plus retords les uns que les autres le glaçait d'horreur. Il savait pourtant que cela pouvait arriver mais il avait tenté d'occulter cette possibilité de toute la force de son âme. Mais voila que le pire était survenu et Malefoy avait même déjà commencé à mettre son grain de sel. Non il y avait sûrement quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Dumbeldore pouvait peut être faire en sorte qu'elle change de maison. Mais le directeur ne semblait nullement concerné par la situation, il bavardait gaiement avec Hagrid. Snape en revanche avait un air encore plus hargneux et sordide que d'habitude s'étonna Harry. Son regard était fixé sur l'endroit où Drago Malefoy et Ethel discutaient et il semblait prêt à étriper quelqu'un. Non c'était lui ,Harry, qui devait mal interpréter la situation, après tout Snape avait un air particulièrement maussade depuis le début du repas. Malefoy avait toujours été son chouchou et le professeur de potions avait été gentil avec Ethel chez Dumbeldore.

Qu'est ce qu'Ethel pouvait bien trouver à raconter à cet imbécile de Malefoy d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'était-elle assise à côté de lui pour commencer ? Par moment il ne comprenait pas sa sœur, était ce si dur d'écouter ses conseils... Et qu'est ce qu'il essayait de faire cet idiot prétentieux? Si il tentait de faire le moindre mal à sa petite sœur il trouverait un moyen pour qu'il ne recommence jamais. Il lança à Malefoy un regard chargé de menaces dans lequel il mis toute sa rage. Mais celui-ci l'ignora sciemment et sourit à Ethel, et celle-ci contre toutes attentes lui répondit d'un petit sourire timide. Par merlin c'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il craignait !

* * *

J'attendais de pouvoir écrire ce chapitre depuis un moment, la répartition avec le choixpeau , la rencontre avec Drago...! J'ai adoré l'écrire. Voir le monde à travers les yeux de Drago est une expérience inoubliable ^^ Non qu'en pensez-vous?

Et sinon trouvez vous que Serpentard conviendra bien à Ethel?

En tout cas le choixpeau s'est bien cassé la tête pour écrire son discours cette année, c'est pas facile son job le pauvre..


	8. Chapter 8:Une main tendue inattendue

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous supportez le confinement. Je compatis sincèrement avec tout ceux qui vivent dans un petit appartement , en ville, ou qui sont seuls...Et puis avec tous ceux qui sont obligés de travailler. C'est très étrange de se voir ainsi privé de sa liberté de mouvement, de se sentir presque comme un délinquant lorsque l'on sort courir...Je comprends pourquoi il faut le faire mais il n'empêche que c'est une expérience inédite et perturbante.

Et sinon ai-je toujours des lecteurs pour cette histoire ? J'ai bien conscience du temps qui s'écoule entre chacun de mes chapitres et j'en suis désolée. Mais du coup je ne sais pas trop si il y a encore des gens qui me lisent, je vous serais très très très reconnaissante de me rassurer là dessus ! Et pour me faire pardonner un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude !

Bon courage à tous! Et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8: Une main tendue inattendue

\- Très bien les enfants , et maintenant faites ce geste avec votre baguette, le poignet souple, comme si vous chassiez une mouche, et prononcez l'incantation : Recurvite ! Non, non, Miss Bennett , il faut le dire d'un ton décidé, sinon les poussières ne s'en iront pas, conseilla le minuscule professeur Flitwick de sa voix aigu. Allons recommencez !

Ethel regarda fixement le vieux paillasson qui trônait sur son bureau, cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué comme sort ! Après tout il s'agissait juste de nettoyer quelque chose, ce n'était pas comme un sort de défense ou de métamorphose. Et puis même cette imbécile de Cinthia y était parvenue. Normal ! Cela faisait quand même trois cours que le professeur les entraînait à ce sortilège. Mais non avec elle rien ne se passait, pas le moindre petit frémissement de saleté. Elle ferma les yeux et chercha à rassembler toute son énergie magique dans son bras, puis dans sa main, pour enfin la faire passer dans sa baguette. Celle-ci tremblait sous sa concentration, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps , elle fixa le paillasson et s'écria : RECURVITE !

Un nuage dense de poussière se précipita alors sur elle, se mêlant à ses cheveux et pénétrant dans ses poumons. Elle se mit à tousser frénétiquement sous les rires de ses camarades.

-Alors Potter tu aimes être recouverte de tes semblables ? Ricana un serpentard du nom de Chris. Tu devrais remplacer le paillasson, comme ça tu servirais à quelque chose !

Chris avait encore sa baguette brandie en direction d'Ethel, c'était lui qui avait prononcé l'incantation. Encore plus que le fait d'être la risée de ses camarades l'idée qu'encore une fois son sort n'avait eu aucun effet désespérera Ethel plus que tout.

A la fin du cours elle rassembla ses affaires à toute vitesse pour filer dans les couloirs avant les autres élèves.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu réussir un seul sortilège depuis le début des cours ! Tu crois que c'est une Cracmole ? chuchota une serdaigle à son amie

-C'est bien possible ! Comme c'est la sœur de Potter à mon avis elle a été pistonnée c'est tout. »

Les conversations s'estompèrent progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfuyait. Elle savait que tous pensaient cela et les serpentards ne se privaient pas de se moquer d'elle dès qu'ils pouvaient. Dire qu'elle avait espéré que tout changerait une fois à Poudlard, elle avait été bien idiote !

Dumbledore lui donnait régulièrement des cours pour l'aider à mieux gérer sa magie mais ce n'était pas concluant. La plupart du temps elle ne parvenait pas à lancer le moindre sort, et quand elle réussissait à pratiquer la magie elle ne parvenait absolument pas à faire croire qu'elle utilisait une baguette. En cours ou dans les couloirs elle avait tellement peur de se laisser dépasser par sa magie que cela la paralysait. La crise au chemin de traverse et , encore pire, celle dans le Poudlard express, pesaient constamment sur elle telle une épée de Damoclès .

Une fois à l'air libre elle s'empressa de rejoindre la cabane d'Hagrid où l'attendaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient en train de parler de Buck, l'hippogriffe qui avait blessé Drago.

-C'est ce crétin de Malefoy qui est responsable, vous nous aviez prévenus qu'il fallait se montrer poli et prudent ! S'exclamait Ron quand Ethel entra dans la pièce, son furet sur l'épaule.

Harry se leva alors brusquement et enserra sa sœur dans ses bras. A chaque fois il agissait ainsi, Ethel voyait bien qu'il se rongeait d'inquiétude pour elle mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour améliorer la situation…

-Ethel, ça va aujourd'hui ? Les cours se sont bien passés ?

Elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse, à quoi bon en parler…

-Malefoy ne t'a pas embêté au moins ? Renchérit Harry, suspicieux.

-Mais non je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne me parle plus de toutes façons, et depuis un bon moment déjà. Je ne crois pas que les cracmols l'intéressent, il m'ignore complètement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qui a dit que tu étais une cracmole ?

-Tous le monde dit ça Harry ! Je les comprends , je suis nulle. Je n'ai même pas réussi une seule fois à faire de la magie depuis que je suis ici. Je fais de la magie chez les moldus mais chez les sorciers rien !

-Ne te décourage pas , moi il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour réussir à jeter mon premier sort, tenta de la rassurer Hagrid. Tous le monde ne réussit pas à la même vitesse. Et puis Chourave m'a dit que tu te débrouillais vraiment bien en botanique, et en potions aussi il paraît ! J'ai entendu le professeur Snape parler de toi à Dumbledore l'autre jour, il semblait très impressionné.

Ethel avait du mal à y croire. Pendant ses cours Snape ne lui adressait pas la parole, en fait il évitait même de la regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, il avait pourtant été gentil avec elle lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés chez Dumbledore. Elle travaillait dur les portions et cela la passionnait réellement, mais il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle le faisait un peu dans le but d'impressionner son professeur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait envie qu'il soit fière d'elle, mais là encore c'était une déception. Elle avait beau réussir à la perfection toutes ses potions il ne l'avait pas félicité une seule fois.

Lorsque le soir commença à tomber ils rentrèrent au château, Ethel se sentait malgré tout un peu plus légère, comme à chaque fois qu'elle passait du temps avec Harry. Heureusement qu'il était là. Mais en même temps elle se sentait un peu honteuse de le suivre ainsi de partout. Il avait ses amis et elle qu'avait-elle ? Feu follet lui mordilla alors gentiment l'oreille, comme pour se rappeler à sa présence. Hagrid lui avait expliqué que les furets magiques pouvaient développer des dons une fois adulte, elle avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il serait capable de faire

# ##

_La Gazette du sorcier, 27 novembre 1993_

_**« Le sombre secret de la fille Potter »**_

_Le monde magique a eu la surprise de découvrir l'existence d'Ethel Potter, sœur d'Harry Potter, en septembre dernier. Le directeur de Poudlard Albus Perceval Dumbeldore aurait caché son existence pendant 12 années. Quel sombre secret est rattaché à cette pauvre enfant pour qu'il prenne cette terrible décision ? Notre envoyée spéciale à Poudlard nous rapporte des éléments inédits pouvant éclairer cette affaire. Plusieurs de ses camarades de classe témoignent qu'elle semble incapable de produire la moindre once de magie. Alors nous sommes en droit de nous demander : Dumbledore, grand défenseur des moldus , aurait-il gardé secret l'existence de cette enfant parce qu'elle est une cracmole ? Tout porte à le croire._

_Découvrez la suite de cet article p 6 dans « Ethel ou la fille Cracmole des Potters » par Rita Skeeter_

_# _

Ethel laissa tomber le journal sur la table basse de la salle commune de Serpentard, elle avait envie de vomir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte avant de croiser quiconque et pas question d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin, elle préférait attendre un peu avant d'être la risée de tous. Mais à peine avait-elle mis un pied en dehors de la salle qu'elle se retrouva projetée en arrière. Quatre serpentards de deuxième et troisième années, dont celui qui venait de la pousser brutalement, la regardaient d'un air narquois.

-Tu as apprécié ta lecture ? La questionna Harper, un garçon a l'air stupide et hargneux. Sur quel fauteuil tu t'es assise ? non parce que pas question que je m'assieds au même endroit qu'une cracmole !Attends réponds pas, à l'odeur je dirais que ça doit être celui là.

Les autres se mirent alors à rire en prenant un air dégoûté. Ethel avait les joues en feu, tous le monde la regardait.

-Je ne suis pas une cracmole ! Tenta elle de se justifier

-Vraiment ? Alors vas y prends ta baguette et jette nous un sort ! l'apostropha un grand serpentard du nom de Blaise, tout en lui attrapant le bras. Allez vas-y sors ta baguette.

Il ne fallait pas, si elle essayait maintenant de lancer un sort, avec la tornade d'émotions qui l'envahissait, elle allait tuer quelqu'un, et elle serait renvoyée, et peut-être même envoyée à Azkaban. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard elle faisait chaque jour des exercices pour apprendre à se maîtriser, comme lui avait conseillé le professeur Lupin. Elle y arrivait beaucoup mieux qu'avant, ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher. Elle ne devait pas bouger, quoiqu'ils lui fassent.

-Comment elle a fait pour être à Serpentard tu crois Rick ? Demanda Millicente, une troisième année à la carrure de boxeuse.

-J'en sais rien, mais on peut pas laisser passer ça,répondit le dénommé Rick, elle déshonore notre maison. Tiens là bien Blaise on va lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit faire profil bas à présent.

-Laissez la tranquille, Blaise lâche-la, intervint alors Drago.

Il venait visiblement de rentrer dans la pièce et fixait les autres serpentards d'un air froid.

-Drago, on veut juste qu'elle comprenne où est sa place, c'est à dire...à nos pieds ! Rétorqua Rick tout en faisant retomber Ethel sur le tapis d'un balayage de jambe.

Le regard de Drago se durcit encore plus mais il continua à parler d'une voix tranquille.

\- Si tu manques d'adversaires à affronter Rick, je suis à ta disposition. Mais c'est toi qui dévalorise notre maison en t'en prenant à une gamine cracmole, franchement vous ne croyez pas que vous valez mieux que ça ?

-Ça va Drago , on rigolait juste un peu, tempéra Blaise. Et puis il faut bien qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas s'asseoir dans notre salle comme elle veut.

-Ça va je pense qu'elle a compris, là. Dégagez.

Les quatre serpentards se regardèrent alors, indécis, mais ils durent juger que cela ne valait pas le coup de se mettre Drago à dos pour si peu, et ils sortirent de la salle, emportant avec eux leur clique de spectateurs. Rapidement Ethel se retrouva seule avec Malefoy.

Celui-ci ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Par Merlin qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de prendre sa défense ? Et si tous le monde se mettait à penser qu'il sympathisait avec les cracmols ? Son père en ferait une crise cardiaque. Il était un Malefoy, fils du principal actionnaire de Poudlard et futur héritier d'une des plus grosses fortunes de l'Angleterre magique, sans compter ses titres de noblesse. Tout cela lui permettait de profiter d'un certain pouvoir sur les autres élèves, il avait donc une position sociale à tenir. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu ainsi, sans défense , il avait eu pitié. Oui lui, Drago Malefoy il avait eu pitié, il avait du mal à y croire lui même. Cette fille l'intriguait, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore ait pu cacher son existence à cause de son absence de pouvoirs magiques, il y avait autre chose il en était presque certain, et il avait appris à ne jamais négliger son instinct.

-Lève toi ils sont partis maintenant.

Bon qu'est ce qu'elle attendait, qu'il lui tende la main ? Certainement pas, il ne fallait pas abuser quand même. Elle se leva enfin , sans le regarder , et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu pourrais me remercier au moins, ils ne t'ont pas appris la politesse tes moldus ?

-Ce ne sont pas mes moldus, je les déteste autant que toi, laisse-moi tranquille ! Cria-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il ne lui avait rien fait lui. Tiens ça lui apprendrait à être sympa.

-Mais je t'en prie ! Je prendrai bien soin de te laisser tranquille quand tes agresseurs s'en prendront de nouveau à toi lorsque tu auras franchi cette porte.

Elle sembla hésiter un peu, regardant anxieusement la porte sans bouger, puis elle revint craintivement vers Drago.

-Je ...Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, c'est juste que j'ai eu peur. Merci de m'avoir aidé. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils attendent derrière la porte ? Ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Drago soupira

-Non, ils ne sont pas stupides à ce point là, je leur ai dit de te laisser tranquille, et puis Snape à son bureau juste de l'autre côté. Mais tu devrais être plus prudente, reste au maximum avec ton crétin de frère. Il est inutile mais ça en dissuadera peut être quelque uns. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te sauver la mise à chaque fois.

\- Pourquoi tu es intervenu ? Ce sont tes amis non ? Je t'ai déjà vu embêter d'autres élèves avec eux.

D'accord, là Drago comprenait mieux son agressivité, oh et puis après tout il s'en fichait de ce qu'elle pensait.

-Je pense ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es qu'une gamine sans défense, je ne m'en prends pas au plus faible que moi, c'est dévalorisant.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine ! J'ai eu 12 ans il y a un mois. Et je ne suis pas sans défense, c'est juste que..

-Juste que quoi ? Si tu as des dons cachés je te conseille de les employer parce que tes ennemis ne te feront pas de cadeau petite fille. Et si tu es petite, renchérit t-il devant sa moue renfrognée, et en plus une Potter, c'est pas de chance…

-C'est toujours mieux qu'être un noble prétentieux, le seul don que tu as c'est d'avoir de l'argent !

Il resta interloqué pendant 2 secondes. Bon c'était définitif, elle n'avait pas le moindre instinct de survie .

## #

« Tu crois que l'article est vrai ? », « Elle est toujours toute seule », « Je l'ai toujours trouvé étrange », « Elle est bizarre », « bizarre », « folle »,« cracmole »…

Les cris, les murmures, ils la poursuivaient . Insidieux, ils l'encerclaient, ne la laissaient jamais seule. Ses muscles se contractaient, elle avait envie de hurler.

Rage, peur, injustice. Tristesse, Rage, Panique. Cela se succédait en elle sans pause.

Elle devait s'isoler. Elle se mit à courir, bouscula quelqu'un sans y prendre garde. Encore deux couloirs, tourner deux fois, et elle y serait. Elle pourrait s'effondrer alors, encore deux couloirs, elle devait tenir. Ça y est la porte était franchie, elle la bloqua avec une table, et elle hurla. Elle cria sa colère tant accumulée, elle ne voulait plus soudain garder en elle tout cela, la magie , les émotions. Il n'y avait que de la souffrance pour elle et jamais pour les autres.

Mais c'était fini, soudain tout était possible, elle avait besoin d'air et c'était si simple d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Rester immobile, diriger son énergie vers la poignée de la fenêtre et d'une torsion du poignet distordre les ondes de magie, l'air frais s'engouffra alors dans la pièce. Elle voulait plus. Faire voler les meubles pourquoi pas ? Qu'ils s'écrasent et s'entrechoquent et déchargent sa haine. Les tables massives se soulevèrent du sol , en une décharge d'énergie elle les envoya percuter le mur de pierres.

Un immense vertige la saisit alors et elle s'écroula au sol, tout tournait autour d'elle, le sol ne semblait plus du tout horizontal. Soudain elle perçut comme des échos de voix, une main chaude se posait sur sa nuque. Harry pensa-t-elle de toute son âme et elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience un épuisement extrême la terrassa. Elle se trouvait sur un petit canapé dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, l'ameublement était des plus réduit et d'aussi loin qu'on pouvait regarder il n'y avait rien qui pouvait passer pour une décoration ou un quelconque objet d'origine personnelle. Un goût amer l'envahit, ça avait recommencé, elle avait échoué à se contrôler. Peut être l'avait on déjà renvoyé de Poudlard, et ceci était sa nouvelle demeure. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, qu'elle sache ce qu'il s'était passé…

-Restez allongée, intima une voix grave, vous êtes encore faible. Tenez buvez.

Une main lui tendit alors une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant. Au bout de la main il y avait un bras d'homme, recouvert d'une chemise noire, et au bout du bras il y avait Severus Snape, le professeur de potions. De stupeur Ethel eut un mouvement de recul.

-Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner, ce n'est qu'un fortifiant, cela vous aidera à reprendre des forces, poursuivit le professeur d'un ton las.

Un peu honteuse de sa réaction la jeune fille bu la potion d'une traite et attendit quelques instants d'avoir l'esprit moins embrumé.

-Que s'est il passé professeur ? Est ce que...Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé ? Ou quelque chose de grave est il arrivé ?

Snape la regarda fixement, avec son expression indéchiffrable habituelle.

-Non , pas de blessés, répondit-il au bout d'un moment, excepté vous même. Et personne n'est au courant. Il sembla réfléchir puis ajouta : je vous ai trouvé évanouie, dans une pièce dévastée. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ainsi ce n'était pas Harry qui l'avait secouru. Cette main...Dans son délire elle y avait cru pourtant. Il ne servait à rien de mentir, Snape était au courant de ses problèmes et les preuves parlaient pour elle de toute façons. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le professeur le plus impitoyable de Poudlard allait montrer un peu d'indulgence à son égard.

-Je...J'ai fait une crise. Ce matin il y avait un article sur moi dans le journal…

Snape montra d'un signe de tête qu'il voyait de quoi il s'agissait.

-C'était trop, entendre parler les autres toute la journée et ne rien montrer, ne rien laisser sortir. Je me suis dis qu'il fallait mieux que je m'isole, je sentais que j'allais craquer. Je suis désolée pour la salle, d'avoir tout cassé…

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue me voir avant de ne plus pouvoir gérer ?

Ethel resta bouche bée, venir le voir ? De toutes les personnes auxquelles elle aurait pu penser pour se confier, jamais elle ne l'aurait envisagé comme une possibilité. Il l'impressionnait et elle se sentait déjà tellement incompétente à ses yeux.

\- Est ce que je vais être renvoyée ? Demanda-t-elle , le coeur battant.

-Cela dépend de vous . Cette situation ne peut décemment pas durer plus.

Il se redressa et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

-Vous viendrez me voir à présent tous les mardi et jeudi soirs, nous prendrons l'excuse de cours avancés de potions, après tout quiconque vous a vu dans mon cours pourrait témoigner de votre niveau nettement supérieur à cette bande de veracrasses. Je vais vous donner des cours pour vous aider à gérer votre magie.

Ethel avait le coeur qui battait la chamade, _il pensait qu'elle était douée, il allait lui donner des cours particuliers !_

\- Merci professeur, mais le professeur Dumbledore me donne déjà des cours…ajouta-t-elle malgré tout

-Il m'a demandé de prendre le relais, de toute évidence les progrès ne sont pas flagrants

Ethel rougit légèrement, Dumbledore en avait-il marre d'elle ? Elle remis sa pince en place dans ses cheveux dans une faible tentative de camoufler sa gène.

\- Qu'avez-vous sur le bras ? La questionna alors abruptement son professeur.

Sa manche avait glissé légèrement lorsqu'elle avait levé le bras et une marque bleuâtre s'étalait un peu au dessus de son poignet là où Blaise l'avait attrapée ce matin.

-Qui vous a fait cela ? Demanda Snape d'une voix froide et basse tout en examinant le bleu.

-Ce n'est rien, je me suis cognée c'est tout.

-Ne me mentez pas ! Regardez moi !

Ethel releva alors timidement les yeux pour croiser ceux de son professeur, un feu vif de rage contenue semblait couver dans ses pupilles. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien, Ethel paniqua, était-il capable de sonder son esprit comme une rumeur le disait ? Elle tenta de bloquer ses pensées mais ne réussit qu'à créer un tourbillon d'émotions et d'idées diverses . Le regard du sorcier changea alors, il sembla se perdre un instant dans les immensités vertes des yeux d'Ethel. Lorsqu'il se ressaisit la jeune fille voyait qu'il était étonné.

-Vous n'auriez jamais du atterrir à Serpentard…

Il lui lâcha le poignet et s'en alla dans une pièce adjacente.

Ethel reçu cette dernière phrase comme un coup au coeur, ainsi lui aussi pensait qu'elle était trop faible pour la noble maison des Serpentard….Elle sentit lentement la tristesse refaire surface .

-Ne vous promenez plus seule dans les couloirs, reprit Snape en revenant. Et gardez toujours cela sur vous.

Il lui tendit alors un collier finement ouvragé, une ronce en métal encerclait une pierre translucide aux reflets changeants. Il était magnifique.

-C'est un relieur, celui ci est rattaché à ma personne, si vous vous retrouvez de nouveau en danger pensez fortement à moi et effleurez la pierre. Je serai prévenu.

Ethel ne savait que dire, personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour elle, pourquoi lui donnait-il ce collier qui devait être infiniment précieux ?

-N'en parlez jamais à personne, et surtout pas à Potter, poursuivit Snape d'un ton dur. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui professeur je n'en parlerai pas, je vous promets. Merci beaucoup, j'en prendrai soin.

-Bien, et venez me voir jeudi, je ne tolérerai aucun retard.

Il lui tendit un petit flacon de verre.

-Mettez ce baume sur votre bras ce soir. A présent partez.

Ethel se leva , indécise.

-Professeur, où suis-je ?

Snape sembla légèrement mal à l'aise

-Dans mes appartements, je ne pouvais pas vous conduire à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh n'étant pas au courant de votre situation un peu...particulière. Et Dumbledore est absent pour le moment, je ne pouvais prendre le risque que des élèves vous voient ainsi. Tous le monde doit être dans la grande salle pour le repas, dépêchez vous de les rejoindre, et ne vous faites pas remarquer.

Tout en se hâtant dans les couloirs Ethel se demandait si elle n'était pas tombée dans une réalité parallèle. Snape lui avait donné un collier pour la protéger, il allait lui donner des cours, elle avait vu ses appartements ! Si elle racontait cela à quiconque on l'internerait directement à St Mangouste ! Mais malgré tout un petit sourire s'installa au coin de sa bouche, finalement cette journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise que ça...

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce chapitre, qui finit mieux qu'il a commencé^^

Je serais vraiment heureuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez , alors n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite (ou moins petite) review !

Merci !


	9. Chapter 9: L'éveil des secrets ensevelis

_Bonjour à tous! Merci de continuer à suivre cette fanfiction. Du temps s'écoule entre chaque chapitre , je n'arrive à écrire que quand je suis dans une certaine disposition mentale: détendue, reposée et...inspirée! Et puis je tiens vraiment à produire un texte de qualité. Mais je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, que j'adore écrire et qui me tient à coeur.  
_

_**Zazoune19**:Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur alors! Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que la suite de l'histoire est attendue, cela me motive vraiment à écrire. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Serdaigle aurait pu aussi convenir à Ethel car elle est très curieuse de tout et aime apprendre , mais Serpentard convient bien à son côté plus sombre et torturé et à son désir de plus de puissance.  
_

_**Guest**:Merci pour ce beau compliment! J'adore également les interactions Ethel/Severus donc oui il y en aura plein d'autres par la suite. J'apprécie beaucoup la complexité du personnage de Severus et c'est un régal de le mettre en scène._

#############################################

**Chapitre 9**

**L'éveil des secrets ensevelis**

Ethel inspira profondément et focalisa son attention sur ce qui se passait dans son corps. Elle devait sentir l'énergie magique qui affluait de partout sous la barrière de sa peau et la canaliser pour qu'elle pénètre dans la baguette. Si cela paraissait simple dit ainsi, en réalité c'était comme se concentrer sur la trajectoire d'une abeille en particulier au milieu d'une ruche bourdonnante. Outre les risques de piqûres c'était frustrant et exténuant. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait décevoir son professeur alors malgré un début de migraine elle tenta encore une fois de lancer le sort d'éclairage. La lampe grésilla faiblement mais aucune étincelle de lumière ne s'éveilla en son sein.

-Nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, conclu le professeur Snape, vous êtes fatiguée et manifestement vous ne parviendrez à rien de plus ce soir.

-Non professeur s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi réessayer une dernière fois, je peux y parvenir.

Le sorcier resta un moment silencieux , semblant la jauger du regard.

-Toutes les fois où vous avez réussi à pratiquer la magie que ressentiez-vous exactement?

Ethel frissonna, elle rechignait à se replonger dans ces souvenirs douloureux.

-De...de la colère souvent, ou de la peur, je voulais vraiment que quelque chose s'arrête à chaque fois, ou j'en voulais à quelqu'un. Mais professeur je n'ose pas me replonger volontairement dans des émotions négatives pour lancer un sort. C'est vrai que je l'ai déjà fait une fois mais le professeur Lupin a dit que je devais toujours contrôler mes émotions et qu'il ne fallait pas que je pense à ces souvenirs…

Un éclair de colère que la jeune fille fut bien en peine de comprendre traversa alors le regard du professeur.

-Je ne vous demande pas de vous laisser submerger mais d'utiliser ces émotions violentes à bon escient. Oubliez le professeur Lupin pour l'instant, et suivez mes conseils.

Que devait-elle faire? Elle ne souhaitait pas l'énerver encore plus mais ce qu'il lui demandait l'effrayait vraiment. Cependant pour rien au monde elle ne voulait le décevoir, alors elle ouvrit le verrou intérieur de sa boite de pandore, ses craintes n'étant jamais bien loin elles jaillirent en un rien de temps. Tous le monde ici la trouvait étrange, elle n'avait sa place nulle part, elle n'était qu'une source de problème pour Harry et un danger pour les autres. En fait il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle ne naisse pas...Toutes ces pensées laissaient une trainée amer dans son esprit mais cela fonctionnait, les filaments de magie semblaient se rassembler comme des ruisseaux devenant une rivière. Mais elle ne devait pas la relâcher tout de suite, l'onde devait passer par la baguette et il fallait prononcer le sort…

-Illuminar !

La lampe s'éclaira alors de milles feux mais Ethel ne parvint pas à s'en réjouir, des idées sombres dansaient encore dans sa tête et une unique larme dévala sa joue. Elle l'essuya vivement en se détournant de son professeur.

-Je suis désolée, vous avez raison Monsieur je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la classe Snape semblait comme paralysé, il devait sûrement être agacé. Après tout pour lui aussi elle n'était qu'une nuisance qui lui faisait perdre son temps.

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu mieux vous aider, murmura alors le sorcier. Ne vous découragez pas cependant, vous avez parfaitement réussi à lancer ce sort et les prochaines fois seront plus faciles.

-Peut être que vous aviez raison , je n'ai pas ma place à Serpentard, et pas à Poudlard non plus.

Snape sembla alors surpris et lui répondit d'une voix douce :

-Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose. Si il est vrai que j'aurais préféré que vous atterrissiez dans une autre maison c'est pour votre sécurité Ethel. Les serpentards ne sont pas les gens les plus recommandables qui soient et vous ne leur ressemblez pas.

-Et si je leur ressemblais en vérité, et si j'étais même la pire

-Que voulez vous dire…

-Lorsque je pratiquais la magie chez les Dursleys, contre les autres élèves moldus et ...lorsque j'ai brûlé l'école, je les détestais vraiment ! J'ai souhaité tellement de fois qu'ils disparaissent tous, je...je voulais leur souffrance, qu'ils souffrent comme je souffrais moi. Je me sentais puissante et libre ! Je suis une personne horrible...sanglota-t-elle désespéramment en se laissant tomber le long d'un mur.

-Ne dites jamais cela ! Grogna le sorcier. La faute revient aux adultes qui auraient du prendre soin de vous. Vous n'avez pas été protégée , ni de ces maudits moldus ni de vos pouvoirs. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Le sorcier s'accroupit alors pour se mettre au même niveau que la jeune fille et lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Il est normal de souhaiter devenir plus fort et puissant lorsque le monde entier semble contre nous. Mais ne laissez pas votre colère décider pour vous Ethel, ne faites pas des choses que vous regretterez plus tard. Ce n'est pas par la peur et le pouvoir que l'on gagne l'amitié et la considération des gens.

-Comment alors ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la bonne personne à qui demander cela ,soupira le professeur Snape, soyez patiente. Vous allez devenir plus puissante , je vais m'en assurer ,et un jour tous le monde verra ce que vous avez d'extraordinaire en vous.

-Pourquoi êtes vous si gentil avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant, je veux dire je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi...Harry m'a dit que…

-Que je n'étais qu'une chauve souris des cachots injuste et cruelle ?

-Euh non...mais je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien…

Snape eu un reniflement dédaigneux

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, Potter passe son temps à agir sans réfléchir et à se pavaner, deux attitudes que j'exècre au plus au point. Mais vous ne lui ressemblez pas.

-Harry n'est pas comme cela, il n'est vraiment pas prétentieux et il est toujours en train d'aider les autres. Vous savez chez les dursleys il a pris soin de moi, il me réconfortait et me protégeait .

-Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez avoir un regard lucide sur lui, après tout il est votre frère. Quoiqu'il en soit Dumbeldore m'a demandé de vous aider et c'est ce que je tente de faire. Si vous vous sentez mieux retournez dans votre dortoir à présent, il est tard, lui répondit un peu sèchement le professeur.

Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui, il semblait changer d'humeur tellement facilement !Après avoir salué le professeur Ethel quitta la pièce en étant persuadée de deux choses. Tout d'abord Harry était quelqu'un de bien , il n'y avait pas à en douter. Et deuxièmement Snape pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il lui cachait quelque chose...

####

Il était 21h, le silence régnait dans le château. Tous les élèves étaient sensés se trouver dans leurs dortoirs ou leur salle commune, et pourtant une petite ombre se déplaçait sans bruit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ethel n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard où elle devrait subir au mieux l'indifférence et au pire les moqueries et médisances des autres. Elle avait fini ainsi par renouer avec sa tendance naturelle de rejoindre les hauteurs pour s'isoler du monde mais son envie était pour l'instant contrecarrée par les nombreuses portes fermées qui se dressaient sur son passage. Feu follet gambadait gaîment devant elle en poussant de temps à autre des petits piaillements de contentements et en revenant parfois quémander quelques caresses. Subitement au détour d 'un couloir il se faufila dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Intriguée Ethel le rejoignit, il s'agissait visiblement d'une ancienne salle de classe ,à présent inusitée, dans laquelle on avait entreposé toutes sortes de matériel scolaire.

« Feu follet reviens ! » l'appela-t-elle , mais celui-ci s'agitait frénétiquement devant un pan de mur. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? Elle s'approcha et une fois parvenue au niveau du furet elle eu un sursaut de surprise. Devant elle se dessinait à présent une vielle porte en bois recouverte de runes illisibles avec un pommeau représentant une sorte d'étrange oiseau. A peine s'éloignait-elle de 50 cm et celle-ci disparaissait mais dès qu'elle rejoignait son petit ami de fourrure elle apparaissait de nouveau aux regards. Voulant en avoir le coeur net elle se saisit de feu-follet , qui s'agita en tout sens contre elle, et le déposa dans le couloir elle revint alors se placer au même endroit mais la porte ne réapparut pas.

« Feu follet ! Est ce que tu as le pouvoir de faire apparaître des passages secrets ? »s'exclama-t-elle en retournant le chercher. Ce dernier lui répondit par un petit feulement satisfait avant de frotter sa tête contre son bras. La petite porte à l'oiseau les conduisit dans un couloir étroit qui débouchait en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La lune était pleine et répandait une douce lumière qui donnait un halo mystérieux au paysage. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel clair et les nuages noirs se détachaient si fortement en poursuivant leur course dans le ciel qu'ils semblaient vouloir l'emporter avec eux. A un moment donné il lui sembla distinguer une forme animale qui se déplaçait dans le parc en contrebas mais celle ci disparue vite à son regard. Ethel profita de ce moment de paix un long moment, cherchant le courage de redescendre parmi les humains. Enfin vers 23h elle reprit le chemin du retour .

Deux couloirs avant son dortoir, tandis qu'elle passait à quelques pas du bureau du professeur Snape, elle aperçut une lueur sous la porte et entendit des éclats de voix. Que se passait-il ? Elle avait vraiment envie de s'approcher pour en savoir plus mais si Snape la surprenait à l'espionner il serait terriblement déçu d'elle . Et si il avait des ennuis ? N'y tenant plus elle s'approcha et tendit l'oreille

\- Tout cela est de votre faute Dumbledore, vous étiez sensé gérer la situation , s'exclamait Snape d'un ton furieux.

Elle peina à comprendre ce que lui répondit Dumbledore qui parlait comme à l'accoutumée d'une voix douce et posée, mais la voix du professeur de potions se détacha de nouveau nettement dans le silence nocturne :

-Je connais vos théories, mais vous prenez vos décisions la concernant comme vous joueriez au poker. Vous l'empêchez d'exercer librement sa magie et à cause de cela elle est rejetée comme une paria par les autres élèves,

Ils parlaient d'elle ! Elle en était convaincue , mais pourquoi Snape s'en prenait-il à Dumbledore ? Elle aussi elle avait ressenti du ressentiment envers le vieux sorcier lorsqu'il lui avait interdit de montrer ses dons d'omnivis, et aussi pour le fait d'avoir caché son existence au monde sorcier. Mais pourquoi son professeur se sentait-il aussi concerné par elle ?

\- Dites moi Albus quand ce trop plein de magie sortira que se passera-t-il ? Êtes vous en train d'attendre qu'elle fasse exploser la moitié du château et elle avec ? s'exclama Snape

Ainsi c'était cela, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle mais uniquement pour les dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer. La voyait-il uniquement comme une bombe à retardement ?

-Je vous ai fait confiance , j'ai renoncé à beaucoup car vous m'aviez promis que ce serait plus sûr. Si la situation n'évolue pas d'ici 2 mois je ferai à ma manière.

Suite à ces dernières paroles, Ethel ne parvint plus à distinguer suffisamment les paroles, Snape semblait avoir retrouvé son calme. Tout cela l'avait laissé perplexe, de quoi pouvait-il bien parler dans cette dernière phrase ?

####

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et la fin de l'année approchait. Ethel se sentait à présent plus apaisée, les cours avec Snape commençaient à porter leurs fruits. Même si cela continuait à se produire de manière irrégulière elle parvenait fréquemment à produire de la magie en se servant de sa baguette. Le professeur l'entraînait à utiliser consciemment ses émotions pour canaliser sa magie et cela fonctionnait bien pour les sorts mineurs . Elle avait appris également à utiliser ce qu'elle ressentait sans se laisser envahir et il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles crises.

Cependant elle ne s'était toujours pas fait d'amis bien que les autres élèves s'étaient lassés de l'insulter ou de la regarder comme une bête curieuse et ne s'intéressait plus à elle. Harry et feu follet lui suffisaient, et elle était de toutes façons bien occupée. Elle avait en effet poursuivit son exploration du château en compagnie de son furet magique et avait découvert grâce à lui plusieurs autres endroits passionnants. Le don de son petit animal ne semblait pas se limiter aux passages secrets, en fait il avait d'étranges facilités pour dénicher tout ce qui était caché. Elle s'en était rendu compte en premier quand il l'avait conduite à la cachette à alcool secrète des serpentards. Puis elle en avait eu la confirmation lorsqu'il avait mis à jour la cache sous le plancher où Pansy cachait divers objets précieux, dont un magasine moldu de top model et une photo sur laquelle un Drago bougon tentait de s'enfuir du cadre. Ethel adorait autant que son furet dénicher les trésors enfouis , et elle rêvait de tout ce qu'un lieu ancestral comme Poudlard devait receler de secrets.

Finalement la seule ombre sur le tableau était la peur qu'elle avait pour Harry. Par deux fois Sirius Blake avait tenté de pénétrer dans le dortoir de son frère. Le perdre était sa plus grande peur au monde, et parfois la nuit elle se réveillait en panique après d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels Harry mourrait d'horribles manières.

Ce dernier en revanche semblait plus préoccupé par ses matchs de Quidditch et par ses examens de fin d'année ,tout comme l'ensemble du château. Mais ce soir les partiels prenaient fin,et elle attendait avec impatience son frère qui lui avait manqué pendant ces jours de révisions. Mais lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Hagrid a perdu le procès lui expliqua Hermione d'un ton sombre. Ils vont exécuter Buck

-Tout ça à cause de cet idiot de Malfoy ! Renchérit Ron

Ethel se sentit infiniment triste, elle détestait qu'on fasse du mal aux animaux et elle adorait Hagrid. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, il la comprenait et lui changeait les idées en lui parlant des animaux de la foret interdite et de son métier de garde chasse.

-Il faut qu'on aille le voir ! Décida-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

-Nous irons le voir ce soir , mais pas toi, c'est trop dangereux Ethel.

-Si tu y vas je peux le faire également, Hagrid est aussi mon ami Harry

Son frère soupira , il savait que quand elle avait une idée en tête rien ne pouvait l'en dissuader.

-Très bien, rejoins-nous après le repas. Mais tu écouteras ce que l'on te dit

-Oui Harry je te promets.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à la nuit tombée ils se faufilèrent à l'extérieur du château à l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et se rendirent chez Hagrid sans se douter de ce qui les attendait.


End file.
